Gumi, Inventor Extraordinaire
by poweredtoenail
Summary: Watch as Gumi tests out her new inventions. Stomachs will mutiny, things will explode, and just what happened to Miku's head.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Vocaloid fic. Hope everyone enjoys it.**

Gumi stretched her arms skywards.  
>"Oh Kaaaaaito," she called out.<br>Kaito walked down the steps into the basement of the Vocaloid house. He let out a yawn on the way before stopping in front of Gumi.  
>"Wanna try out a new invention?"<br>"No," he said curtly.  
>"Aw, but why?" Gumi started to flail her arms.<br>"Do you remember what happened last time?"  
>"That's right how's Mikuo doing?"<br>"Miku."  
>"Right," she tried to play it off, " Miku Mikuo, I can't tell them apart anymore."<br>"No thanks to you,"  
>"Anyways, want to try my new invention."<br>Kaito glared at her.  
>"Come on cheer up it involves ice cream."<br>Kaito's glare melted away instantly.  
>"Fine what is it."<br>"Walk with me."  
>Gumi started to walk toward a workbench, "Have ever wanted to try a flavor of ice cream but didn't know where to get it? Have you ever ran out of ice cream and couldn't get any more because all the stores were closed? Well with my new invention you can have any flavor of ice cream you want." Gumi stopped in front of a machine that looked very much like a coffee machine but had a large silver lever on one side.<br>"Pick your ingredients here than place them in here," Gumi opened the top, "than pull the lever."  
>Kaito looked like a kid in a candy store. He tossed in bubble gum than reached for the cherries when a hole tore through reality and Miki stuck her head out.<br>"Mine," the cherries levitated into the portal than it disappeared.  
>"I'm gonna pretend that didn't happen."<br>"Me too," Gumi let out a breathe. Kaito continued to throw various fruits and vegetables into the machine.  
>"When your ready pull the lever."<p>

**Moments later...**

"I'm ready."  
>"Than pull the lever."<br>Kaito started looking around "Do you have any string?"  
>"Uh here," Gumi handed him a roll of string. Kaito tied one end to the lever and walked into a nearby closet.<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"Than why are you in the supply closet."  
>"No reason."<br>Gumi yanked the string and heard a thump come from the closet.  
>"Are you okay?" she called out.<br>"I'm fine," he pulled the string pulling the lever. Gumi looked on expectantly as the machine shook violently. A dark cloud rose from the machine than a bell dinged.

"It's ready," Gumi called to Kaito. He poked his head out from the closet before fully coming out. He cautiously approached the machine than looked at the serving bowl.

"What is this?" Kaito looked at it the way one looks at radioactive waste.

Gumi leaned over the bowl giving it a closer look.

"I don't know. Try it," She handed Kaito a spoon.

Kaito gave her an incredulous look before grabbing the utensil. He cautiously poked at the substance but recoiled when it pushed back.

"Are you sure this is safe to eat?"

"I'm positive, if its not I'll buy you all the ice cream you can eat for a day," Gumi tried to fake a smile. Kaito stabbed the substance pulled out a huge glob and stuffed it in his mouth. He instantly turned green than dropped like a sack of bricks.

"Are you okay?" Gumi nudged him with her foot.

"Ugh..."

**A week later...**

Kaito and Gumi sat in an ice cream parlor surrounded by cheering people. That morning Gumi made good on her deal and now sat across from the ice cream garbage disposal known as Kaito.

"Are you full yet?"

Kaito responded by eating more ice cream.

"We've only been here forty five minutes and the shop is almost out of ice cream."

Kaito put down his spoon, "There are fourteen stores in this town that sell ice cream."

**A/N: The details of the Miku incident may or may not be revealed in later chapters. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a quick chapter. I forgot to say this in the last but I'm sorry to say I don't own Vocaloid or anything they're related to. Enjoy.**

On this particular morning; a hungover Meiko, Haku, and Lily sat on the couch trying very hard not to strangle a very excited Gumi.  
>"Come on just try it."<br>"No," the drunkards said in unison.  
>"Why not?"<br>Meiko spoke, "You traumatized Miku with that..."  
>Lily cut in, "and you almost killed Kaito."<br>"I already apologized to them what more do you want? And with all that ice cream Kaito ate, I think we're more than even. Think of it this way if this works you guys can drink all the alcohol you and never have to suffer from another hangover."  
>"Fine if it will make you stop talking," Lily stuck her hand out. Gumi opened a small can and placed a small brown tablet in Lily's palm.<br>"See you at my funeral," Lily ate the tablet. Everyone watched her closely. She twitched a bit.  
>"How do you feel?"<br>Lily clutched her head for a moment, "...good."  
>Meiko's eyes turned into saucers, "it actually worked. Give me one."<br>"Me... too,"Haku spoke for the first time. Gumi gave them each a tablet. Haku shared a look with Meiko before eating the tablet. Her eyes snapped open than she ran out the front door cheering. Meiko blinked, "what happened?"

"I guess it gave her a boost of energy as well as getting her out of her hangover."

"What's in this thing?" Meiko swallowed the tablet.

"I used carrot extracts, tuna bone marrow and fibers from a leather boot."

Meiko turned a light shade of green than ran to the bathroom. Lily snatched the bottle out of Gumi's hand.

"I'm leaving. See you later."  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"To go have a drink."  
>"But it's only nine in the morning."<p>

**A/N: On sale now. Ten tablets for one easy payment of $19.99 but wait if you order in the next five minutes and we'll double your order and we'll also send you a free ice cream maker. All you have to do is pay separate shipping and handling. Don't wait order now. **

**_Nakajima Incorporated is not responsible for any side effects or injuries caused by Hangover Tablets or Ice Cream Materializer._**

**Chapter 3 coming soon to a computer near you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wrote this in the early hours of the morning on my Ipod. I apologize if this chapter seems too crazy but this what happens when I run on empty. Just like everyone else on this site I don't and probably never will own Vocaloid, Utau or anything related to them. Enjoy.**

Gumi stood gawking at the size of the Utau complex. The ever growing structure never ceased to amaze her. Currently it looked like a castle skyscraper fusion. Gumi pushed the buzzer.  
>"Wh...o's ther..e," answered a very drunk Haku.<br>"It's me Gumi I'm looking for..."  
>Haku started to snore.<br>"I guess I'll just go in than."  
>She pushed a covered cart into a huge multistory lobby. A veritable town. Gumi look around to see Ted and Teto arguing over how to split a loaf of bread.<p>

"Let's split it here," Teto put her hand on the bread.

"But than you'll get most of it. How about here?" He put his hand over the middle.

"But I eat more bread than you."

They locked glares. Ruko and Nigaito sat at another table shooting the breeze while enjoying their coffee and tea respectively. Mako leaned against the far wall sharpening a blade. At another table Tei and Neru were working on a new plan to remove Miku from the spotlight. Neru noticed Gumi and got up.  
>"It's great what you did to Miku the other day."<br>"How did you find out about that?"  
>"Rin told me. She said she saw the whole thing."<br>"Really that's funny she wasn't even there."  
>"Anyway what's your side of the story?"<p>

"I didn't do anything really. I just..."  
>"CODE: PURPLE!" Momo yelled from the second floor balcony. As if on queue Teto and Ted sprouted their wings and flew away but Teto quickly returned to retrieve the bread. Ruko and Mako suddenly disappeared. Nigaito calmly walked away mumbling something about calling contractors and how he just called them last week. Gumi turned around to see Neru and Tei running for their lives.<br>"What's code purple?"  
>Gumi heard an explosion than another. She looked up to see a purple clad, RPG-wielding girl jump off the fifth floor balcony.<br>"You're it Defoko," someone yelled as a missile flew towards Gumi. Defoko fired her RPG destroying the missile.  
>Ritsu appeared on the balcony. Defoko landed reloading, than fired destroying part of the balcony but missing Ritsu. Gumi dove behind a nearby table. Ritsu fired again this time connecting with Defoko's RPG causing a chain reaction destroying several vending machines.<br>"Now you're it. Ugh got to reload," he saw Gumi's green mop, "you're next carrot."  
>Defoko turned to see Gumi peeking over a table.<br>"Did you bring the item I requested?"  
>Gumi pointed a shaky finger at the cart.<br>"Get it ready."  
>Gumi nodded before running and pulling off the tarp revealing a xylophone with a set of pipes underneath. She flipped a small switch on its side.<br>"It's ready. Just tap the keys," she said running back to cover.  
>Defoko approached the device. She tapped a key with her finger causing missile to fire out the bottom.<br>"Put on the goggles," Gumi shouted.  
>The goggles in question looked very much like Gumi's. Defoko put them on.<br>"Welcome to Gumi-vision," the goggles spoke, "Specify a target."  
>"Namine Ritsu," Defoko spoke particularly coldly.<br>"Targeting... Locked... Fire when ready."  
>Defoko picked up the sticks than started hitting random keys. Gumi decided to take her leave and run. She zoomed by a still snoring Haku and a cursing Nigaito.<br>"GUMIIII!" she heard Ritsu yell as several explosions rocked the building. Gumi thought inwardly _I think Ritsu wants my head.._

**A/N: Will the Miku incident ever be explained? Will the Utau survive? Will Ritsu get his revenge? Find out next time on Gumi, Inventor Extraordinaire... maybe.**

**If you readers have ideas for new gadgets lay 'em on me. I'm gonna run out eventually so... review. 'Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter four. I don't own Vocaloid. Yada-yada-yada. Enjoy.**

Wind rattled the windows as a storm raged on. Luka, Kaito, and Meiko huddled together around a tiny heater. Len and Rin hid in their pillow fort. Miki and Piko shared a blanket on the couch.

"Anyone want to go to the kitchen for food?" Meiko rubbed herself for warmth.

No one wanted to leave their spots. Miki's stomach rumbled.

"Why don't you go to the kitchen?" Meiko spoke again.

Miki shook her head. She opened a hole in reality than cherries started to march into her mouth.

All of a sudden the lights went out. A few Vocaloids let out a yelp.

"It's only a blackout," Luka tried to calm the group, "I'll go get some candles."

Luka stood up and walked towards the kitchen when she saw light coming from upstairs. Against her better judgment she went upstairs.

"Gakupo, Miku, Gumi," she called out.

She followed the light to Gumi's door. White light beamed out from behind the door. Heat resonated from Gumi's room. Luka put her hand on the doorknob but quickly recoiled when it burned her. She stuck her finger in her mouth. Her other hand hovered over the doorknob. _Should I go in?_

_What is she doing in there? Why did I even come up here?_ Luka quickly opened the door.

"Ah, knock before you come in," Gumi yelled wrapping a towel around herself.

"Ah..." Luka had to turn away from the light, "Why is it so bright in here?"

"That would be my new invention."

"Why is it so hot in here and why are you wearing a bikini during a thunderstorm?"

"Well my invention is a thermonuclear lantern," The lantern pulsed between bright and brighter.

Luka give her a strange look.

"Don't worry you won't die of radiation. Thick lead lining keeps it all in. I'm wearing a bikini because this thing can give you tan and the heat. Well I'm still working on that. Wait there's a thunder storm going on outside?"

Luka nodded.

"That's news to me."

Luka lifted her sleeve to see a tan line already forming.

"I got the idea after the thing with Miku. You know the one where I..."

"No need to remind me. I was the there."

Luka turned around to see the rest of the group huddled in the doorway.

"It's so warm in here,"Len and Rin held their hands up.

Meiko took a long swig of a beer she managed to convince to Piko to get for her, "It's like summer in here," she took a sat down right next to the lantern. The Kagamines double teamed Gumi in a hug.

"If you guys want to stay in here that fine. Just don't touch my manga... or my figures."

The rest of the group piled in the room getting comfortable wherever they could.

**The next morning...**

Gakupo rubbed sleep out his eyes than sat up. He got out of bed, left his room, and passed by Gumi's room.

"Good morning everybody." he said out of habit. Gakupo took a few more steps than ran back to Gumi's doorway.

"What happened in here?" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Lukaaaa... what did they do to you?"

Some point during the night Luka lost her shirt. The shout woke everybody up. Len sat up groggy.

"Hey... Rin you're orange."

Rin still half asleep.

"Yum..."

He rubbed his eyes.

"No I mean you are orange."

"Huh..." She looked at her hands, "I am.. and you are too."

Len looked at himself in a mirror than at everyone else, "we're all orange."

"Hey Len when did you take your shirt off?"

"I don't know."

"When did you take off your shorts?"

Rin looked down, "Hey don't look," She crossed her legs.

The Vocaloids surround Gumi in her bed.

"Hey guys what's up."

Meiko pulled her out of bed, "We're orange, half-naked and you're not. Start talking."

Gumi took a moment to absorb the situation than held back a giggle.

"You're all orange because of the light as for being half-naked I'm not sure maybe you just got too hot and took off your clothes, but than again the pulsing effect might have loosened your minds effectively rendering you all 'drunk.'"

"So why didn't it affect you?"

"Lots of carotene and Gumi-vision."

Meiko threw Gumi back in bed.

All but Gumi, Luka and Gakupo left Gumi's room.

"What happened to you my love."

"What do you mean?" Luka responded.

He looked around and and found a mirror.

"Look," he held the mirror up to Luka's face."

A huge tan line ran diagonally on her face.

**A/N: Now on sale. The Thermo-lantern light up a dark room, stay warm, get a tan, or just want to have some fun with friends. It has it all for three easy payments of $29.99 but wait order now and we'll include a second plutonium core for double the fun.**

_**Nakajima Incorporated is not responsible for leaks, meltdowns, injuries or illness caused by exposure, and/or death caused by using The Theremo-lantern.**_

**Don't wait this a limited time offer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter five. I don't own Vocaloid. Enjoy.**

**Back-scratcher 1000**

Iroha stood in the recording studio struggling to scratch her back when Gumi seemingly appears out of nowhere holding a pole-like contraption behind her back.

"Would you mind holding still for a moment?"

Iroha became nervous, "what for?" she looked for an excuse to run.

"Nothing really, you look like you need help scratching your back."

"Oh don't worry. I got it. By the way what's that thing your holding behind your back," Iroha continued to look for an excuse.

"What thing? I'm not holding anything," Gumi played dumb.

"That thing," she pointed a speaker towards Gumi.

"What thing?" Gumi continued to play dumb.

Iroha became flustered. She dropped her gloves, circled around Gumi, and ripped the pole out of her hands, "this thing."

Gumi looked down and kicked imaginary dirt, "Well that is a back scratcher. I was going to try it out on you."

Iroha gave her a wicked evil eye than snapped it in half. "You are not turning me into another Miku."

**Back-scratcher 2000**

Len lost a bet with Rin and is now charging across the Vocaloid house with Rin on his back.

"Charge!" Rin shouted.

Gumi ran after them new invention in hand, "Hey... Hey..."

Rin looked back, "Len run faster."

Len picked up speed.

"Hey... Hey..."

"Run faster she's catching up."

"Getting... tired..."

"Come on just a little more."

"Legs... giving..."

Len fell over, Rin barreled forward and Gumi tripped over them dropping the back-scratcher. It broke in two.

Gumi got up and walked away feeling defeated.

Len looked at Rin.

**Later that evening...**

Gumi sat on her bed. She wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Why does everyone run away from me? I didn't hurt Miku on purpose. I didn't know it would backfire like that. Why?"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Gumi called.

Two people entered.

"We came to return this to you." Rin held out the back-scratcher.

Gumi turned away, "It doesn't work. You should just get rid of it."

"But it does," Len sounded excited.

"No it doesn't," Gumi sounded miserable.

"Just take it."

"I'm telling you to just get rid of it. My inventions don't work."

"What about the hangover drops. Lily and Haku can't get enough of 'em," Len reasoned.

"Luck."

Rin forcefully handed the scratcher to Len.

"Gumi, would you mind turning this way."

Gumi looked at Rin. SMACK. Gumi looked at Rin in shock.

"Listen to me," Rin grabbed Gumi by her shirt collar, "You are going to take back your back-scratcher. You are going to stop being depressed. AND you are going to march down into that basement and keep trying. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Rin let go of Gumi and took back the scratcher.

"Good, besides we spent all night fixing this thing and trying it out."

"You guys tested it?"

"Yep just look at Len or pretty much anyone else in the house for that matter."

Gumi took a closer look at Len.

"What happened you're covered in scratches?"

"I'm okay, We made it work."

"Really?"

"Here try it for yourself," Rin handed the pole to Gumi. She placed the end on her lower back. Her thumb hovered over the switch. Rin and Len looked on expectantly. Gumi hit the switch. It vibrated softly giving a pleasant massage. Gumi let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she glomped the twins.

**Back-scratcher 3000**

"Hey Iroha want to try something for me?"

"Okay, I guess what is it?" Iroha readied her evil eye.

"A back-scratcher."

"Are we going to do this again?"

"Just try it. Please," Gumi tried to use puppy dog eyes.

"Those don't work on me. I'm a cat remember. But because you asked I guess I could."

Gumi looked ecstatic. "Here. Just hit the switch."

Iroha hit the switch than tried it.

"Purrrrr."

Gumi looked surprised. _She actually purred. I can't believed. _Gumi went into a daze.

"Uh, are you okay. Your nose is bleeding."

Gumi snapped out of her daze.

"I am?"

Gumi put her hand to her nose, than quickly ran away.

**A/N: This chapter was originally going to go a different direction but I can use that for another time also I decided to add some more of Gumi's closet otaku side. Should I write about what happened when the Kagamines tested the back-scratcher or should I just leave it to imagination?**

**Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright MonochromeButterfly this one is your idea. Enjoy**

It all started one movie night when Gumi went to the kitchen in search of juice. Gumi had an extreme craving for juice. Any juice. It just had to be juice nothing else would do. Than it dawned on her. She ran down into her basement.

"Where is it? I know it's here somewhere."

**Elsewhere...**

"Anyone seen Gumi?" Len asked.

Everyone just shrugged and continued to watch the movie. When speak of the devil, Gumi appeared in the doorway with a new piece of headgear. A green top hat with a hatch on top and a tube running down it's side to Gumi's mouth. Everyone turned to stare at it.

"What?" Gumi simply returned to her place on the arm of the couch. Meiko who sat next to her scooted away, much to the rest of the group's discomfort, to try to avoid any possible mishaps.

**Five Minutes Later...**

_ Swooo..._

**Ten Minutes Later...**

_ Swo..Swo..Swo.._

**Fifteen Minutes Later...**

_ Swooo... *exhale* Swooooo..._

**Twenty Minutes Later...**

_ Swo.._

Meiko burst, "Gaaah. Stop. Making. That. Noise."

"Sorry but there's nothing I could do about the noise. I'll try to be quiet."

**Twenty Five Minutes Later...**

Len got up to stand next to Gumi, "What is that thing?"

Feeling excited someone asked, "Well, my banana loving friend this is the _Mobile Juicerator_," she said in an epic sounding voice, "When you want juice all you do is take something like a fruit or vegetable put it in the hatch on top," she demonstrated with a carrot.

"Shh..." the rest of group told her.

"Than," she whispered, "you drink it."

"Does it work with anything?" Len sounded curious.

"Well I've only ever tried fruits and vegetables but maybe."

Than Len and Gumi suddenly had the same idea and ran to the kitchen.

"So what do you want to try first?"

Gumi put the hat on the counter while Len raided the refrigerator.

"How about this," he held out Kaito's vanilla ice cream."

"Toss it in," Gumi attached a splitter to the juicer's feeding tube, "Here you go," Gumi passed him a tube.

Len scooped in ice cream. "Bottom's up," he said before taking a sip.

"Yum," they said in unison.

"How about this." Len held out a chicken leg.

"I guess..."

**Twenty minutes and several bad tastes later...**

"How about this?" Len held out a tuna.

Gumi's eyes turned into plates, "Is that Luka's award winning, Ooma tuna that she caught with her bare hands during a thunderstorm and is saving for a top-secret special occasion tuna," Gumi said all in one breathe.

"I think... so..," Len tried to comprehend Gumi's words.

"We're gonna die if we turn it into juice. Like their won't be enough pieces of us left to have an afterlife kind of die."

"What is this I here about my tuna being turn into juice?" Luka appeared behind them.

The blood drained out of Gumi's face and her body felt like it weighed a ton, "I wasn't going to do anything I swear. Just please have mercy on me. Take Len if you want but let me live even if it's in a coma. I don't want to die."

Len glared daggers at her.

"If you like I'll put myself out of your misery so you don't have to. I wanna live..." Gumi pleaded on her knees. She stopped when Luka walked right past her.

"I have always wanted to juice a tuna."

"What!" Len and Gumi were flabbergasted.

Luka took the tuna from Len than proceeded to tear it into pieces for the juicer. Sooner she dropped a piece in to try. Luka went to tuna heaven. A curious Gumi grabbed the other tube to try and very quickly her face changed to rival her hair. Unfortunately for Miku who innocently walked down the hall to join her fellow Vocaloids in the living room, Gumi never made it to the bathroom.

**A/N: I just realized I didn't directly mention the Miku incident in this chapter but she finally made an actual appearance in story, albeit small and at the very end but an appearance nonetheless.**

**Send me more invention ides. I'll do my best to include them in the story.**

**Until next time, The Toenail.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. This was originally going to be the ending than I would write another story based on this chapter but I decided to use it now. Enjoy.**

Len knocked on the basement door.  
>"Hey dinner is ready."<br>No response.  
>"Dinner's ready," he shouted.<br>Still no response.  
>"Okay I'm going in there."<br>He instantly regretted it. He cleared the stairs than Gumi tackled him to the ground as laser fire zipped overhead.  
>"Gumi what did you do now?"<br>She sat on her knees twiddling her thumbs.  
>"I tried to build robot butlers but they kinda... turned on me. Look out."<br>Gumi pushed Len as more lasers zipped by scorching the wall behind them.  
>"And why are they shooting at us."<br>"Well I thought they could double as security so I gave them lasers. Oh and probably want they want this."  
>Gumi held up a disk.<br>"Than give it to them." Len tried to grab it.  
>"No if they get this," Gumi evaded Len and more lasers, "Who knows what will happen."<br>"What's on it?" Len moved behind an overturned bench.  
>"Their upgrade," Gumi found cover behind several trashcans, "We need to shut them down."<p>

Lasers started to melt through the first trash can.  
>"What do you mean we?"<br>"I mean that if they get this imagine,"she pointed at her robots, "a world controlled by robots. A world with no Rin, no bananas, no anything just back breaking labor."  
>Rin kicked the basement door open<br>"What's going on down here?" Several lasers zipped by turning Rin's bow to dust. She ran back to the safety of the dining room yelling, "Lukaaaaa.'"  
>Gumi face palmed, "Luka will not be pleased."<br>"Why don't we just destroy the disk?"  
>"Because the disc will explode."<p>

"Why will it explode?"  
>"Safety measure. Same thing will happen if it leaves this room."<br>"You had to give the robots lasers. Why lasers? Now what are we going to do?"  
>"Just distract them I'll do the rest. On three."<p>

"One..." Gumi looked at her target a big red button behind the robots.

"Two..." She wondered how long she would have.

"Three..." Gumi and Len shared a glance than Len jumped out of his cover.  
>"For the bananas!"<br>He ran in zigzags around the room. Gumi ran towards a giant red button on the wall. She slipped on an oil puddle. Than everything went in slow motion. To her right she saw Len with a shocked face. Straight ahead several robots fired at her. Right above her the upgrade disc seemed to defy gravity. Than the lasers hit the disc. Everything went white. At this moment Gumi and Len thought to themselves _I hope this kills me._

**Sometime later...**

Gumi and Len begged for mercy kissing Luka's feet. She stood before them leaning on a giant frozen tuna and held a whip against her hip. The rest of the Vocaloids, now sporting various injuries and scorch marks, stood in a half circle behind her.  
>"I don't know what happened. I don't want to know what happened. I don't even care that the house is destroyed. All I want is for you two to fix it," she emphasized by slamming the tuna, "I don't care how just fix it. Due to the latest destruction at the Utau apartment complex and the nearest hotel being several hundred miles away, I've arranged for us to stay with the Haganes."<p>

That announcement earned several cringes from the crowd. Rin stepped forward.

"Do we have to? I mean Okurine is so scary and didn't Miku Hagane tie up Kaito and throw him in a closet."

Kaito shivered at the memory.

"At the moment it's our only option, in the morning I'll try to make better arrangements. They'll be here shortly to help scavenge the destruction these two caused." she pointed at the still groveling Len and Gumi. Than they appeared.

**(Quick A/N: Except for Gakupo Kagura and Meiko Sakerune, the Haganes apperar as their H-types.)**

"Sister," Okurine approached the group, "this place looks even worse than the last time I visited."

Luka glared in response.

"Still hanging around these people I see."

Luka intensified her glare.

"Fine don't talk."

Okurine walked over to Gakupo, where she ran her finger down his neck. Gakupo started to sweat profusely. His heart started to pound.

"Is my sister still mean to you?"

He swallowed hard. Luka's eyebrow twitched.

"All you have to do is ask and I'll give you what Luka won't."

Meiko stepped forward, "leave him out of this."

Okurine turned her attention,"so the drunk has-been defends the weakling samurai," Okurine yawned while taking a step toward Meiko. Luka's eyebrow twitched. Kaito stepped in between them.

"Now the failed has-been steps up to the plate."

Luka's eyebrow twitched once again.

"J...just..."

"Just what ice cream boy."

Luka snapped. She swung her tuna narrowly missing Okurine.

"Getting feisty now. I like it," Okurine touched her mouth.

"Leave..." Luka muttered.

"What was that?"

"Leave," she said a bit louder.

"On more time. I didn't quite catch that."

"I. Said. LEAVE!" Luka swung the tuna again but Okurine ducked under it.

"You almost got me that time."

Meanwhile the Magane twins had Rin in their clutches. They alternated speaking.

"What" "Have" "You" "And" "Len" "Been" "Up" "To?"

"Can it." Rin responded.

"Aw" "Why" "So" "Mean" "We" "Are" "Family" "After" "All"

"Unfortunately but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

The Maganes answered by lifting her shirt.

"Hey," she pulled her shirt down.

The Maganes simply laughed.

"Still" "Flat" "As" "Ever"

"Not like your much different Magane."

This time only Rin Magane spoke.

"That hurt."

Miku Hagane approached Miku.

"I like what you've done with your hair."

"Like I had a choice," Miku spat.

"It looks good... manly."

Miku glared at Hagane.

"I had heard something happened to you but I didn't think it was something quite like this," Hagane laughed

"Did you only come here to insult me."

"More or less."

"So you and your... family are going to be staying with us. Better keep an eye on that Kaito." Hagane wore a mischievous smile.

"You better not try anything."

"You mean like locking Kaito in a tiny, dark room."

Miku stepped up to Hagane.

"Are we gonna do this again? I've already proved that I'm stronger than you."

Miku didn't answer.

"Stone faced. Typical."

Elsewhere Kaito Isamine picked on Len and Gumi.

"I heard you two blew up the house."

Len and Gumi looked at the ground.

"I like it better this way. Now it matches how I feel about you guys. Taking everything for yourselves."

He kicked dirt in the direction of the house but Luka caught his foot with her whip.

"My home may be pile of rubble but you will respect it regardless." Luka shot him a death glare than she pulled Isamine off balance. He looked ready to run down Luka when Okurine put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go. We must prepare for their arrival." and with that they left without another word. Soon two other figures appeared Meiko Sakerune and Gakupo Kagura. They approached the the formidable looking Luka and bowed.

"We apologize for our family's actions."

Luka raised an eyebrow, she knew these two could be just as bad as the rest of the Haganes.

"It's okay you don't have to apologize for them."

"We would like to help you move what remains of your belongings," Sakerune stood straight.

**A/N: Would you guys like me to write a side story about what happened at the Hagane Mansion. Review and let me know. Until next time. This is not the end of Gumi, Inventor Extraordinaire.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's chapter seven. Uh... Enjoy.**

Gumi convinced every Vocaloid and a few Utau to watch a demonstration for her latest invention. Several of her audience attempted to bore holes through Gumi with their glares, namely Miku. Gumi stood behind a small table. Luki stood to side smiling about something. Teto and Ted circled above the impromptu stage set up behind the newly rebuilt Vocaloid house and center stage stood a pod shaped structure.

Luka whispered to Lily, "Why is Luki smiling so much?"  
>"I heard from the Kagamines that Gumi bribed him with some kind of bio-engineered tuna."<br>"Oh," she said. _Note to self steal Luki's tuna later. _  
>"How is everyone feeling today?" Gumi shouted to her crowd. She received a halfhearted cheer.<br>"Come on you guys. Aren't you all happy to be back home," she received several death glares.  
>"Anyways, I've gathered you all here today to demonstrate the latest and greatest in Nakajima technology."<br>Miku whispered to Len, "How did she get the Kasanes to help her?"  
>"From listening to some of their phone calls, I think Gumi is holding their favorite bakery hostage."<br>Rin cut in, "I thought it was because she promised not to build weapons for Defoko anymore."  
>"Ahem," Gumi directed toward Len, Rin, and Miku, "Helping me out today are the Kasanes and Luki who will be trying out my new invention, a teleporter."<br>If Luka had a drink it would be all over Lily. Gumi opened the hatch.

"Step inside and take these," she handed him a helmet and a GPS.  
>Luki put on the helmet than stepped inside.<br>"Wave to the crowd." Gumi closed the hatch.  
>Through a port Luki continued to smile and wave.<br>"Ready Kasanes."  
>"Ready."<br>"Ready Luki,"  
>He tapped twice on the glass. Luka started looking nervous.<br>"Okay," Gumi put on her goggles, "Here goes nothing," she started pushing buttons.

The pod shook, Luka started biting her nails; it started to warp and collapse, Luka began shaking; inside the pod turned white; Luka screamed.

"Woot, success!" Gumi shouted.

"Believe it or not folks, the odds of this actually working was .000000002% but let's not tell Luki okay."

Luka made this her queue to faint.

"Ted could you help her out."

Ted flew to Luka's side.

"So where is he?" Piko shouted.

Gumi looked at her GPS, "he seems to be... near the... south pole."

The crowd face palmed.

"Teto would you mind bringing him back." Gumi sounded nonchalant.

"I'm on it." she flew away breaking the sound barrier.

**Meanwhile...**

Luki wrapped his arms around himself.

"Hey Big Al" Luki waved when a pink blur picked him off the ice. Luki found himself screaming the whole time.

**Back at the Vocaloid house...**

"Where is she?" an impatient Gumi paced back and forth.

Ted looked at the GPS, "Looks like they're almost here. Than Teto crash landed on Ted with Luki wrapped in her tail. Gumi pulled him up to examine him.

"Aw nothing exciting happened."

"What do you mean?" Luki sounded worried.

"You know like mutations or scrambled body parts or fusing with you clothes or something."

Luki wisely decided not to push the issue.

"Well folks looks like this demonstration is a success. Time for everyone to go home."

The whole crowd let out a collective breathe.

**A/N: Why did the Kasanes help Gumi, why was Big Al in the South Pole, how will Luki's bio-tuna taste and will Luka be able to steal it in time? These questions and more. Next time on Gumi, Inventor Extraordinaire... maybe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: wisarute7, this is your idea. Although I don't know how to write shota into a character but I manged the mind control.**

"Put him right here."

Tei placed Len in the chair than strapped down his arms and legs. All the while Len shouted profanities that would make hardened criminals blush.

"I glad that he won't remember all of this if it comes off." Gumi mumbled.

"Hold on my love just a bit longer." Tei looked at Len as a mother would.

"Everything is ready." Gumi turned around from her workbench wielding a bowl shaped helmet.

"Don't touch me with that!" Len screamed.

Gumi just ignored him putting the helmet on him.

**Earlier that day...**

"Today you will be mine." Tei said to herself. She knocked on the door of the Vocaloid house. On this particular day Len was home alone.

"Who's there." Len answered the door.

Tei kicked him where sun doesn't shine than put a sack on his head.

**Back in Gumi's undisclosed, underground bunker...**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Tei sounded worried.

"Do you have the package?"

"It's waiting in your room."

"Than it should work," Gumi pushed a button on a remote than Len stopped moving possibly even breathing.

"Did you break him?" Tei poked him in the head.

"I hope not."

Tei's blood started to boil.

Gumi sensing Tei's rage, "Cool it, I don't need my bunker to be destroyed right now," She continued to fiddle with her remote. Len's eyes went wide. Tei threw herself at him taking out the chair in the process. Gumi undid the straps. Len stood with Tei draped over him.

"Take this and our business will be concluded"

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Tei repeated leaving the bunker with her new boyfriend.

Gumi watched them leave. _Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end badly?_

**In Tei's apartment...**

"Would you like some cake my love. It's banana."

Tei fiddled with the remote. Len nodded. She put the cake on her coffee table. He twitched slightly before taking a bite.

"Aren't I so much nice than that crazy sister of yours or her?" She looked at her Miku dartboard.

"Aren't I so much prettier than Luka?"

"Aren't I so much better than... everybody."

Len twitched some more.

"Are you okay? Do you want some water?" She walked away into her kitchen.

Len regained himself. _Where am I? What was doing? And what's this thing on my head. _He lost control.

"Here drink this while I put on some music."

Len complied. He twitched than control returned. _Why is she here? I have to get out. _Len stood up than walked to the kitchen.

Tei turned around, "where did you go?"

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Okay," she just sat on a couch listening to the music.

Len tried to pry the helmet off but it wouldn't budge. He frantically searched the kitchen. Len opened a drawer and found his way out, a hammer. He hesitated at first than he started hitting himself on the head. To avoid being caught he timed it with the song. Soon the helmet simply fell off his head.

Tei grew tired of waiting and walked to the kitchen. To say she freaked out would be a gross understatement. The whole complex shook.

**Elsewhere in the Utau complex...**

"Did you feel that?" Teto said to Momo.

"I...is it another Code: Purple." She said worriedly.

Nigaito cursed and pulled out his cellphone, mumbling about how the place just got fixed a week ago.

Rook ran into the room in dog form, "It's not Ritsu and Defoko this time. It's Tei."

Everybody's blood went cold.

Momo calmly walked to a nearby intercom.

"Ahem, this is a Code: Black. I repeat Code: Black. This is not a drill. This is what we've been training for. Run for your lives."

**Once again elsewhere...**

Rin walked through the supermarket when her bow twitched. _I think Len is in trouble. _She saw a sign on the wall._ Oh 50% off oranges. Len can take care of himself._

**And one more time...**

Gumi walked into her room to see a package sitting on her bed. She dove at the box shredding it open. "Where are they?" she roared. Her eyes seemed to catch fire. She dug a jet-pack out of her closet. "I'm coming Len!" she flew out her window.

**Finally back in Tei's apartment...**

Len held on desperately to the door frame, "I don't want to die," tears started to stream down his face.

"Don't worry I'll make it quick," Tei's eyes glinted.

The door frame broke and Len flew into Tei's arms.

"You're mine," she bear hugged him.

"Can't... breath..." he struggled, "...can't... breathe..." His body went limp.

"Now we can be together forever." Tei wore a huge smile.

"Ah..." Gumi smashed through the window. Somewhere in the distance Nigaito cursed.

"Get away from Len!" Tei backed away out of instinct. Gumi went to Len's side checking his pulse, "He's still alive."

She draped him over her shoulder and smashed through Tei's other window. Nigaito cursed again.

"Everything is going to be okay, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow," she said to an unconscious Len, "at least you won't remember how this all started."

**A/N: Did anyone spot my reference. Cyber cookies to whoever gets it. Review and suggest ideas.'Till next time. The Toenail.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back and here's the next chapter. About the reference in the last chapter. I was unaware of the chain girl similarities. What I was hoping for people notice was the massive Ren & Stimpy rip which by the way I don't own. Now in the words of my favorite greenskins, which again I don't own either. 'ere we go 'ere we go 'ere we go**

One lazy afternoon Lily and Gumi sat on the couch watching TV. Gumi wore a pair of particularly fuzzy socks which she rubbed on the carpet vigorously. Lily flipped through channels listlessly, trying her hardest not to slip into a coma.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Gumi stopped rubbing for a moment, "nothing," than started rubbing again.

"Okay," Lily returned to being bored. They went on like this for fifteen minutes when Kaito sat down on the couch with a tub of ice cream. He scooted Gumi between himself and Lily. He pulled a small black box of his coat. It contained a handle and several spoon heads. After assembling his spoon he opened his tub of bubblegum ice cream and began to eat gingerly. Gumi continued to rub her feet. They went on for another hour.

"Could you stop doing that?" Lily pointed to Gumi's feet.

"But I'm charging my phone."

Kaito and Lily gave her a strange look. Gumi pulled her cellphone out of her pocket. A small green phone with a carrot hanging on a strap and a wire connecting it to her socks.

"Well I take this wire, connect it to a battery and my socks take care of the rest. They absorb static electricity and charge the battery."

"That's cool... I guess. Neru would love you if you told her about this." Lily put her hand on Gumi's shoulder.

"About that," Gumi twiddled her thumbs. "I'm kinda hiding from her right now."

"What happened?"Kaito sounded worried.

"Well... I told her about it yesterday and she volunteered her phone instantly but when we connected it..." Gumi twiddled her thumbs more, "...it exploded."

Lily broke into laughter falling off the couch. Kaito held back a giggle trying not to choke on his spoon. Gumi decided to spare herself further questions and walked away. In the kitchen Miku sat in the corner nibbling on a spring onion. Meiko and Haku were looked in an intense game of shots. Rin leaned against a counter drinking an orange through a straw while watching Len stare at a banana. Gumi ignored Meiko and Haku and went to stand next to Len.

"What'cha doin'?" she asked.

"Trying to figure out how to eat this banana without peeling it." He picked it up to examine the stem. Gumi sweat dropped and walked to Miku.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Miku eyes turned into daggers.

"Sorry I asked." Gumi walked to the freezer. She opened the freezer. In the very back next to the three-eyed tuna sat a glass jar containing the now sentient ice cream that nearly killed Kaito.

"Nothing in here," Gumi mumbled to herself. It growled as she closed the freezer. She opened the fridge. "I guess I can have a carrot but where are they. Luka had just gone shopping and packed the fridge enough for it to burst. The top-shelf had nothing but beer cans, the next had stacks of thawing tuna, after that everything was tossed together. She pulled out eggplants, spring onions, and cherries and several jars of hangover drops before finding the carrots in the very back. Gumi took two than put everything back.

She walked out the kitchen past Len, still staring at his banana; past Miku, seemingly locked in a staring contest with the wall; past Meiko and Haku, now hugging and crying; into Neru, wielding her katana.

"Hey Neru," Gumi started to visibly sweat.

"You..." Neru bore holes trough Gumi.

Gumi pulled at her collar than turned to run. Neru caught Gumi by her shoulder.

"Before you try to run. Let me tell you that Ritsu is waiting outside."

Gumi gulped, "I... suppose you want... a phone."

"No..." she said in a sarcastic voice.

Gumi looked around for help. Kaito and Lily watched from the safety of the couch. Likewise in the kitchen Meiko, Haku, Rin, Len, and Miku watched from behind the now overturned dining table.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Well... what are you going to do about my phone."

"Do you want mine?" Gumi said sheepishly.

"Give it to me."

Gumi pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Enough."

Gumi, Neru, Kaito and Lily turned their heads to the staircase. There jaws dropped. Luka stood at the top of the staircase. "Drop the cellphone," she said in a commanding voice. Gumi dropped it, continuing to stare in awe.

"You will leave here and take that foul-mouthed, cross-dresser with you. You will not target Gumi again. You will both act like before all of this happened. Am I clear troll."

Neru nodded and zipped out the door. The Vocaloids in the kitchen came out and in a similar fashion their jaws dropped.

"What?" she asked, "they interrupted my bath."

**A/N: Are you tired of dead batteries? Are you tired of worrying how long you cell phone battery will last? Well now you don't have to. With the newest product from Nakajima Incorporated you never have to worry about batteries ever again. The elctrosocks will charge your device while you walk. Using advance energy collection technology any friction on the sock will be converted into energy for your devices. A one time payment of $19.99 will get you two pairs but wait order now and receive a two more pairs and we'll also throw in a free Mobile Juicerator, guaranteed to turn anything into juice.**

**Do you prefer real author notes or my infomercials? Review and let me know. 'till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back to continuing this story. It's a really short chapter this time. Enjoy.**

Gumi sat at her workbench quite bored.

"Need a new idea," she scratched her head. She let her head hit the table.

"I just had one, what happened?" she groaned.

She started to draw on a piece of paper than she crumbled it and tossed it behind her.

"That idea's too crazy," she mumbled.

"Why is this so hard,"she banged her head on the table.

"Ow," Gumi rubbed her head.

She picked up her head and looked around at the room. _Maybe there's an idea around here and I just haven't noticed it._ She got up to stroll around her basement. Gumi stopped by a large bookcase displaying some of her past inventions. _Shota-mind Control?_

_ "_No way I'm going there again," she mumbled to herself. _And I still have to make it up to Len. _Gumi let out a groan. _That teleporter didn't work. No matter what I tried everything always ended up on the south pole. _She groaned again. Gumi stopped in front of the Thermo-Lantern. She let out another groan than she kicked it but quickly regretted it. She hopped around on one foot holding her other foot and biting back pain. _I feel stupid for doing that. Ugh. I just need one idea. That's all I'm asking for World. Just. One_

Gumi heard footsteps, she turned to see Miki coming down the steps.

"Hey, Luka told me to tell you dinner is ready."

"Alright I'll be up in a bit."

**A/N: As you can probably tell this story runs on inventions which is why I wrote this chapterand also why I haven't updated in a while. Any ideas are greatly appreciated but I think I have one I could use for the time being. 'Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This idea belongs to asianchibi99. I couldn't figure out a way to work in the water but I think my alternative works. I don't own Vocaloid and in the words of Free from Soul Eater whom I also don't own. "THANK YOU!" to everyone who gave me their ideas.**

On a cool morning Gumi and Neru walked down the street shooting the breeze.

"Any new plots against Miku?" Gumi asked.

"Today I have a prank planned."

"Yeah? What are you going to do?

"I was thinking itching powder on her towels."

"Sounds unpleasant. Can I video tape it." Gumi sounded excited.

"Sure but give me a copy."

"But than again Miku hates me. This could make it worst."

"Think of the reaction. It'll be priceless." Neru wore an evil smirk.

"Well...maybe I need to think about it." Gumi scratched her neck.

"What is that?" Neru asked.

"What's what?"

"That smell?" Neru started to sniff the air, "smells familiar but I can't remember what?"

"What smell?"Gumi started to feel left out.

"I know it's familiar but what was it?" Following her nose she stopped in front of Gumi who instinctively smelt her armpit.

"It's not me if that's what you think."

"That smell is definitely coming from you," she pointed.

Gumi raised an eyebrow.

"I know what it is now," Neru burst.

"What?"

"Waffles."

"Oh," Gumi rolled her head, "This is what you smelt." she produced her cellphone.

Now Neru raised her eyebrow.

"Eh..."

Gumi flipped her phone open revealing two mini-waffles.

"Eh..." Neru again.

"Watch this."

Gumi took out a waffle, held her phone over it than pushed two buttons: the first let out a puff of cinnamon, the second let out a stream of syrup..

"Want one?" Gumi offered. Neru held out her hand still trying to wrap her mind around Gumi's phone. Gumi placed it on her hand

"Cinnamon and syrup?" Gumi smiled. The catatonic Neru just nodded.

"Coming right up."

Soon Rin walked by.

"Hey everyone," she stopped in front of Neru. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, she saw my waffle phone and then she turned into a statue."

"I think you broke her," Rin poked her cheek.

"I guess she isn't ready for the waffle phone. Maybe she'll be able to handle the next model. The cookie phone." Gumi said triumphantly.

"I'll be waiting for that one." Rin smiled.

"Waffle?" Gumi offered.

"No thanks. Next model." Rin walked away.

Neru snapped out of her stupor.

"I didn't know phones could do this." Neru snatched the phone and cradled it like a new-born baby. Her eyes seemed to twinkle.

"They do now," Gumi stated.

Neru stuck her tongue out.

"Can I have my phone back?"

Neru groaned.

"Come on." Gumi motioned with her hand. Neru hesitated for a moment but eventually gave it back. She looked on longingly when suddenly Gumi dashed down the street.

"Want to trade?" Neru yelled while chasing after her.

**A/N: So I'm back to updating this story for the foreseeable future. To all my readers thanks for the support. Now I'm gonna start tweaking on those ideas. 'Till next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I feel bad for not updating sooner but I did enjoy writing this one the idea belongs to Puma M. Enjoy.**

"Why is this happening to me?" Len yelled as he ran for his life. _Where did it all go wrong. _He dove into a dumpster as a mob of women and Gakupo ran by.

**Earlier that day...**

Gumi emerged from her basement holding a beaker filled with clear fluid in the air when Rin walked by.

"Ew... Put your arms down that smell is lethal," Rin clamped her nose shut.

"Sorry. It's just my concoction is finally finished." Gumi tried to pat down her matted hair.

"Where have you been all this time? I haven't seen you in like a week." she asked.

"In my basement," Gumi stared blankly with her bloodshot eyes.

"Didn't you get hungry?"

"I found a family of rats. I'm fine."

Rin looked at her, "...anyways, Gumo came by to visit."

"He did?" Gumi nearly dropped her beaker, trying to grab Rin's shoulder.

"Yeah, he left you a note."

"Why didn't he come see me?" she toed the carpeting.

"Well you see," Rin looked at the ground searching for the right words, "your basement is like... a toxic waste dump. People don't go in if they can avoid it. Luka even told me that it doesn't appear on any official floor plans of our house. Besides... it smells really bad down there," Rin pinched her nose.

"It does?"

"Yeah, really bad."

Gumi sniffed the doorway to the basement, "Guess it does. I never really noticed it before. So what did the note say?"

Rin stared at her for a moment, "I don't know. Here," she handed Gumi an envelope.

She tore through the green wax seal. Gumi turned held at an angle to read Gumo's chicken scratch.

"It says 'Don't blow up the house until I get back. -Gumo' Ha-ha," she spewed sarcasm, " a little late for that bro."

"Uh... Gumi?"

"Yes, Rinny-kins."

"Don't call me that. Go take a bath."

"Fine, but take care of this." Gumi thrusted the beaker into Rin's hands.

"What is it?" she looked into it.

"Don't worry, just don't let anyone touch it and," Gumi gave Rin a sinister look, "under no circumstances should _anyone _drink it."

"What will happen?"

"A fate worse than death," Gumi smiled, "now if you'll excuse me I'm going to the bath," she walked away.

"A fate worse than death." Rin whispered to herself, "Hmm," a mischievous smile formed on her lips.

"Oh... Lenny-kins," she sang, "where are you my dear brother."

**Present...**

Len cowered in the dumpster, shaking. _Why did this happen? What did I do to deserve this? __And why Gakupo?_

The mob stopped running and split into search parties. Meiko, Luka, and Lily walked down an alley.

"Check in the dumpster," Luka said.

Meiko lifted the lid.

**Earlier that day...**

Rin walked into her room to see Len laying in a hammock set up in the corner. A glass of water sat on a small table next to it. She approached him holding the beaker behind her back.

"Hey Rin," he called to her.

"Hey. Watcha' doin'." she tried to be natural.

"Just napping."

Rin stepped between Len and the table, bumping the glass of water off the table and placing the beaker in its place.

"Why are you so close?" he asked."

"Oh nothing just admiring you shota face."

Len shot her a dirty look.

"Want something from the kitchen?" she moved towards the door.

"Nah." he sat up and took a drink of 'water.' His eyes glazed over a split-second than he downed the rest. Rin left the room chuckling in her mind. _A fate worse than death. That'll teach you to mutilate my oranges in a blender._

**Present...**

Len held up his arms in defense when Meiko lifted the dumpster lid.

"He's here." she shouted. She reached in and pulled him out by his leg. He held on to the ledge with all his strength.

"Out of my way!" Gumi dove ploughed into Meiko with her jetpack, "Looks like I'm saving you again," she dusted off her clothes and straightened her goggles.

"Again but I don't remember a last time."

"Right and that's why you should forget what I just said."

"Ugh..."Meiko rubbed her head as she sat up.

"Come on." Gumi grabbed Len's hand while resetting her jetpack, "Here we go." Gumi wrapped her arms around Len's waist. Luka and Lily couldn't reach them in time.

"What's going on?" Len asked.

"You didn't happen to drink any clear fluids today, did you?"

"Well, my water tasted funny earlier."

"I knew it." Gumi picked up speed.

"What's going on?"

"You drank a love serum. In really small doses as in an aerosol, it makes people of the opposite gender more attracted to you but in your case of drinking the whole thing, it made them all ravenous."

"Than what about Gakupo?"

Gumi raised both her eyebrows, "Being his sister, I know for a fact he is male but I'm not really sure why it affected him"

"So why aren't you affected?"

Gumi turned her head blushing bright red, "...I don't know."

**A/N: Next up is Wisarute7's idea. So for now have this omake.**

**Gumi: Hey Rin want some orange juice.**

**Rin: Sure... wait what's the catch.**

** Gumi: Nothing, just...**

**Rin: Just what?**

**Gumi: I made it out of lemons.**

**'Till next time**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is the next installment and thanks to wisarute7 for the idea. I still own nothing. Enjoy.**

Gumi flattened herself against a wall near the front door, her water gun running low. She waved Rin and Len to stand adjacent to the front door. Rin kicked in the door scanning the room with her twin pistols. She waved in Len armed with water balloons. Afterward Gumi crept in looking down her rifle sight.

"What are we doing here?" Rin whispered.

"Finally winning the war," Gumi answered.

"Really?" Len sounded excited.

"Yes but we need the key to the basement."

"Where is it?" Rin asked.

"My room,"

"Figures." Rin smacked her forehead, "that's in the heart of enemy territory."

"I know but we have go to in there."

The 'Hydrowars' as they have been dubbed, had been going on for three weeks. What began as an innocent water balloon fight turned into a grudge match between the 'young' and 'old' Vocaloids and eventually the Utau and Genderbents had to choose sides.

The group moved to the kitchen where Miki and Iroha set up a camp.

"Is five going to be enough?" Miki's ahoge bounced.

"If Defoko's distraction works than it should be, if not we could very well lose." Gumi spoke.

Gumi ordered the group to the base of the staircase. Meiko, hunkered behind sandbags, rained water balloons on the group. Len tried to knock out Meiko with a balloon of his own but failed.

"Gimme one of those," Gumi snatched a balloon from the Len and ran up the stairs. She hopped the barricade and slammed the balloon in Meiko's face, who then fell back.

"That's how you use a water balloon," Gumi smiled, "now someone tie her up," she pointed at the defeated Meiko. Iroha approached wielding a rope and a dark smile. In the hallway they met much heavier resistance. Kaito, Gakupo, and Ritsu shot at the group from behind doorways.

"We need to get through." Gumi yelled.

Len pulled out a slingshot and fired a balloon at Kaito hitting him where the sun doesn't shine. He went down undignified.

"Nice shot Len," Gumi called. He lined up another shot but Gakupo took him down with blast ice water. Miki responded by breaking the second arms treaty, she opened a portal to the bottom of the ocean essentially smashing Kaito, Gakupo, and Ritsu though several walls.

"Sorry," she said innocently after closing the hole.

"That's okay. We're gonna win so it doesn't matter," Gumi said, "Let's keep moving."

In Gumi's room they searched high and low. They searched every drawer, box, and sock until...

"Found it,"Iroha said holding the key in the air.

"Don't you think this was all too easy," Rin spoke.

"What do you mean?" Gumi asked.

"I mean last we checked the elders had at least fifteen members and we only fought four."

"I see what you mean," Gumi stroked an imaginary beard, "let's just keep moving."

**Some time later...**

The group stood in front of the basement door. They watched the door like a treasure chest as Gumi opened the lock. Inside Gumi walked to a workbench where a magnet like device sat.

"Here it is."

"That's it?" The group looked at her skeptically.

"This device reflects water and if your inside and shoot water out the force is multiplied."

"What that?" Len said at the sound of foot steps.

Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, Ritsu, Neru, Tei, and Miku stepped into the basement, surrounding the group. Gumi babbled incoherently at the sight of Miku and Neru.

"Traitors," Rin spat.

"It's nothing towards you. We just hate Gumi," Miku spat back.

Luka stepped forward, "Now what is this device that can supposedly end this war? If you hand it over I can guarantee you a quick death."

"Never," Gumi shouted before activating the device. A blue force field enveloped Gumi and her team.

"Fire," Luka commanded. Water simply bounced away.

"It work's," Gumi shouted.

The force field quivered than collapsed. Water collected around Gumi creating a ball of water, which shortly rolled away taking Luka with it.

**Epilogue...**

Several weeks later, deciding the war won't end; Gumi, leader of Demonspeed and Luka, Leader of Vodka Inferno sat down and signed an armistice. Life at the Vocaloid hose returned to normal, at least by Vocaloid standards and time went on in relative peace.

**A/N: I don't know who's idea I'll use next. If you didn't already know the team names are songs and they do correlate with teams, Demonspeed is by Nekromatix and Vodka Inferno is by Diablo Swing Orchestra. To understand how the second one fits Meiko and Kaito were its first members. Also, I'm thinking of writing the full details of the war but the idea is up for adoption if someone **

**would like to do it. PM me if you want it. 'Till next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's chapter fourteen. This idea also belongs to wisarute7 as soon as I read the review ideas started breeding faster than bunnies and I finally settled on this one. Enjoy.**

**6:37 AM**

Yuki stopped in front of Gumi's door. _Should I?_ Her hand hovered for a moment. Against her better judgment she knocked on the door receiving several groans from a groggy, green haired girl. Gumi answered her door.

"Who is it?" she said half asleep.

Yuki searched for the right words trying to take her mind off Gumi's disheveled appearance. The greenette let out a huge yawn while scratching her head.

"Why did you wake me up at this god-forsaken hour?" Gumi shot a glare at the younger girl.

"Well..." Yuki hesitated. She looked down trying not to notice the rat's nest that now passed for Gumi's hair.

"What?" Gumi's head started to bob, sleep threatening to deck the girl. She leaned against the door frame.

"I forgot to do my homework last night and it's due when I get to class. I asked Luka-nee and Kaito-nee but they said you would be the best to help with this."

"Is that..." Gumi yawned again, "...so?"

Yuki nodded.

"Let me see it," she managed to grab the papers. Gumi cracked her eyes open, scanning the contents of the paper than handed it back.

"I don't know how to do it."

"Really?" Yuki seemed heartbroken.

"Are you sure you can't help me?"

"Yes, can I go back to sleep now?"

"Really you can't help me?" Yuki used her puppy dog eyes. She looked stares with the sleepy girl.

"Fine I'll help if I can go back to sleep, just put those things away." Gumi walked back into her room. Yuki tried to fathom how Gumi lived in a room flooded with manga and machine parts. She soon returned with a large key ring with a single key.

"Follow me," she pulled her shirt back on her shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to help you with your homework remember. You do want my help don't you?"

Yuki answered by nodding. They walked down the hall, down the stairs, down more stairs to the basement.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Yuki asked. Gumi just shrugged walking to a machine that looked like a giant printer. She pushed a big red button than the machine started to hum. Gumi than punched several keys.

"Homework," Gumi held out her hand.

"Isn't this cheating?"

"Just study the answers and you'll be fine. That's how I did it and look at me."

Yuki sweat dropped, "are you sure about this?"

"You asked for my help and I'm helping you. I could be sleeping right now. Sleeping."

Yuki hesitated before handing over her worksheets. Gumi fed them into her machine. It rocked for a moment than spat the papers onto the floor.

"There your homework is done. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Yuki picked up the papers, she turned her head trying to read them.

"I can't understand this."

Gumi snatched the papers, eyeballing them, "they're in German," she said flatly. Before handing back the papers. Gumi produced a small remote and push a button.

"What are you doing?"

Gumi didn't answer. A hole in ceiling opened and a queen-sized bed fell through. She dropped on the bed face first.

"Gumi-nee?" Yuki groaned. _What am I going to do now?_

Gumi started snoring.

**Some time later...**

Gumi groaned. She turned to the left than to the right. Than she tried to lay on her back.

"Ugh,"_ If I can't sleep, I'm not staying up alone._ She sat up in bed and looked around. Gumi picked up a metal sheet and a wrench.

She ran through the house hitting the sheet metal and screaming at the top of her lungs, "TIME TO WAKE UP EVERYONE! Breakfast is on the table!"

The Vocaloids woke up in various states: Some like Luka, already awake, didn't mind the noise; others like Rin and Len, still asleep, grudgingly dragged themselves out of bed; and Meiko, hungover, wanted to rip Gumi's head off. Rin soon tracked down the wild Gumi.

"It's only 7:45 did you have to wake us _all_ up this early."

"Yes," Gumi chirped.

"Is there really breakfast?"

"No."

"Than why did you wake us up?" a vein on Rin's forehead pulsed.

"Because I couldn't sleep anymore."

Len joined the pair and he along with Rin deadpanned.

"If it'll make you feel better I'll make you guys breakfast. How does cereal sound?"

"I guess that's okay but watch out for Mei-"

"YOU!" Meiko pointed.

"Run away," Rin and Len harmonized.

**A/N: 6:37 is when I started this chapter and 7:45 is when I finished it and I just incorporated the times in the story. Nothing like waking up with Scar Symmetry and a glass of hot water. 'Till next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's chapter 16. It's an idea of my own for a change. Enjoy.**

Gumi sat in her room mulling over her next invention when it struck. She bolted out of her room, down the stairs and out the front door. Several Vocaloids only saw a green blur. Gumi pulled out the key to the road roller, which she won off Rin in Gin Rummy. From there she made her way to the nearest market.

She drove straight through the wall causing several workers to approach her wielding mops. Gumi simply threw a wad of cash at them, which she had won off Gakupo also in Gin Rummy. They jumped on it like lions on a zebra. Gumi chose a cart, testing each one's smoothness before hand. She pushed it through the market like nothing had happened. Gumi soon found her target: Ramen. She piled as much as would fit in the cart. A worker approached her.

"Excuse me but you, smashed a hole through our wall."

"I gave you guys money to pay for it didn't I?"

"Yes but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why? All I did was come here to stock up on Ramen."

"That's another thing. Today we have a limit on how many you can buy."

Gumi narrowed her eyes, "Than I won't buy them, I'll take them in the name of innovation."

"What?" the worker asked.

Gumi put her arm around the worker's shoulder.

"Imagine," The inventor swept her arm out for dramatic effect, "The Ramenator."

"Wha-"

"Shh... Let me finish. The Ramenator. Simply push a button and your cheap ramen from the discount rack is cooked and converted in high quality ramen fit for royalty."

The clerk dipped into a trance.

"Can you see it?"

"Yes," the clerk said still in a dreamy state.

"Now if you don't mind. I need to be leaving now."

"Yes, Ma'am," the clerk saluted.

On her her way out she spotted Luka doing the grocery shopping. Luka looked rather tired pushing two carts but if she didn't do the shopping. The careful balance in the Vocaloid house would end and Gumi's life as she knew it would end.

"Did you cause that over there?" Luka gestured toward the hole in the wall.

"Kinda," Gumi twiddled her thumbs. Luka gave the girl a stern look.

"Luka-nee if you don't say anything about this. I'll take it as payment for the time I beat you at Gin Rummy."

Luka's look intensified, "fine but your paying for the damage."

"Done," Gumi ran off cheerfully with ramen in tow.

**Back at the Vocaloid house...**

Gumi collected on her accumulated debts from Lily and Len to carry in the ramen. She had beaten them both in, once again, Gin Rummy. Why anyone still played with her is a mystery. In her basement she put together the prototype.

"Anyone up to try it out?" Gumi asked her debtors.

They all remembered Kaito and shuddered.

"Come on I promise it won't be like last time," Gumi smiled.

"Before or after you created sentient ice cream?" Lily spouted.

Gumi didn't dignify a response, instead she turned on the machine herself. It started to shake violently, black smoke began to fill the room than it exploded. The machine exploded with enough force to bring down the first floor which in turn brought down the second floor. Miraculously everyone pulled themselves from the rubble of the once again destroyed Vocaloid house. Unfortunately for Gumi, Luka had impeccable timing.

"You better start running or rebuilding." Gumi didn't dare turn around.

**A/N: I love ramen but I guess the world isn't ready for this. This chapter leads beautifully into the next which will feature Puma M's idea. In other news:**

**Are you tired microwaving ramen? Are you tired of washing pots? Are you tired of burns caused by hot water? Than look now further the Ramenator is here. With the push of a button you can eat like royalty. Just add noodles and the Ramentor will do the rest. With advanced technology, it scans each noodle to decide the ideal amount of water and heat and cooks it to perfection. On sale now for three easy payments of $29.99 but wait if you order now we'll send you the Homework Apocalator. Complete your homework in seconds with precision and accuracy. Just pay extra shipping.**

**Warning: Nakajima Incorporated is not responsible burns, food poisoning or explosions caused by the Ramenator. We also claim no responsibility for any situation caused by the Homework Apocalator.**

**'Till next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long with this, I got sucked into the atheist forums on Experience Project. I must thank Puma M though your last review pulled me out. You don't have to apologize sometimes review are what I run on and besides I love reviews. Enjoy.**

Gumi lowered her goggles.

"Here I go?" She yelled to Luka who oversaw the reconstruction effort. Gumi had built an exoskeleton specifically for this type of situation. She gave it to the Utau as a gift, due to their near constant construction and renovation. Gumi began to clear the rubble while the other Vocaloids prepared other materials. Gumi, now in the area that used to be the kitchen lifted a support beam to find the refrigerator underneath.

"Wait," Luka called out. She approached the fridge. Blue goo seeped out from the freezer. Gumi instantly jumped off the exoskeleton, pushed Luka aside and tore open the freezer.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Luka picked herself up.

"The jar," she yelled.

"What jar?" Luka started to get irritated.

"I had a glass jar of ice cream in here. Where is it? KAITO!"

The blue haired man ran over.

"Why did you eat my ice cream?"

"If you're talking about that blue monstrosity, at first I wanted to but it growled at me when I touched it."

Luka gave Gumi a stern look.

"What? I didn't make it on purpose."

"What did you unleash on the world this time?" Luka whispered.

"I don't know. I was keeping it for observation. Look there's a trail," Gumi pointed

"Follow it, find it, destroy it," Luka ordered.

Gumi jumped back on the exoskeleton. She moved debris left and right following the blue goo. She move a collapsed wall.

"What. Is. That?" she said to herself, "Everyone get over here," she yelled. Luka came on scene first.

"Did you find it?"

Gumi pointed.

"What is that?" Luka's mind went into overdrive. Soon the others appeared and had a similar reaction. Gumi picked up a steel pole and poked the mass. It coalesced into a human shape complete with clothes and headgear. He sat up and stared at the group with his bright green eyes. Gumi picked him up and carried him to the Vocaloid's temporary shanty town.

"Can you speak?" Gumi prodded it. Everyone else stood in a circle around the two.

He nodded.

"Do you have a name?"

"Gumi?"

"That's my name."

"Creator!" His eyes shot open as he dove at the carrot girl, knocking her to the ground.

Gumi pushed him off, "What was your name again?" she asked.

"I am whatever you want to call me. You gave me life, in return I will follow you to the end earth."

Gumi sat staring, mind close to breaking, "How old are you?"

"Less than a year old, master.

"How are you do you know so much?"

"I listened to everyone's conversations from the freezer." Some member's of the crowd started to blush.

"Are you okay master?" he turned his head, "Master," he poked her.

"Your name will be Icey because you are ice cream.

"Hey everyone," Kaiko called out. Meito carried a large basket, " We brought you all lunch courtesy of the Gender-bents." She stopped dead. "Ice Cream, I scream for ice cream." She attacked Icey. Kaito could only shake his head as Kaiko attempted to bite into Icey.

"Wait!" Gumi tried to pry off the rabid Kaiko.

**Kaiko's thoughts...**

_Who is this boy he's so cute. Where has he been all my life and he smells like ice cream. Yum._

**Icey's thoughts...**

_Who is this girl. She's scaring me. I think she wants to eat me. Save me Master!_

Meito intervened picking Kaiko off the ground.

"Hey put me down." she pouted.

"Who is this kid?" Meito asked.

Gumi turned to him, "Remember the time I almost killed Kaito?"

"Which time?"

"The last time," Gumi glared at him.

"You mean the ice cream incident."

"Yes, I mean the ice cream incident. Well Meito meet ice cream. Ice cream meet Meito."

Meito and Kaiko stood silent, at a loss for words. Kaiko broke free and glomped Icey

"Mine," she covered him defensively.

Icey shot the group a look that said _don't leave me with this mad woman._

"I think she worse than Kaito," Gumi spoke.

"I heard that," he blurted out.

**Later that day...**

Gumi finished clearing the rubble so construction could begin, afterward she met with Defoko in her tent.

"Is it done?" Defoko asked.

"The requested modifications are complete. My payment?"

"It will be in your room once reconstruction is complete."

"How will it be delivered."

"Kasane Express."

"What won't those two do for money?"

"I'm afraid to find out." With that Gumi tossed Defoko a set of keys than she left.

**A/M: This is the first time I've ever used an OC and not just some random person. Forgive me if you don't like him. He won't be replacing anyone just an extra here and there. Chapter 18 is next I think it's high time to reveal what happened during the Miku Incident. 'Till next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I feel like this took forever to write. I probably rewrote this like five times and I'm still not all that happy with it. It's a short chapter this time. So Enjoy.**

_Sign on a post:_

_The Sad, Sad Tale of Hatsune Miku_

_Presented by Gumi_

_8:00 PM_

_Central Campfire_

Gumi sat down near the campfire after a hard day's work of reconstruction.

"Come one, come all. Come sit around the fire and hear the sad, sad tale of Hatsune Miku."

Len, Miki, Piko and Icey sat down on a log across from Gumi. Rin and Lily sat on ground, while Luka, Kaito, and Meiko decided to stand. And Miku, she decided to stay in her tent.

"Before I begin. To maintain accuracy, I will only be telling my side of the story and no one needs to remind me that I caused the whole thing."

A collective groan came from the crowd. Gumi produced an acoustic guitar. She strummed a few notes.

"'Twas a dark and rainy night," she started.

"Really?" Piko interrupted.

"No but it's more dramatic that way."

Gumi pulled out a metal disk and tossed in the fire. The smoke started to form into Gumi and Miku.

"So there I was with Miku, we were cut and bruised when the squid-beaver from space appeared. It had giant teeth and a hundred arms," Gumi waved her arms around. The Vocaloids on the log seemed absorbed into the story with just the first sentence.

"Don't forget the laser vision," Luka interrupted.

"Yeah and it shot lasers at us. Miku, Miku, Miku, why did you such long hair?" Gumi contemplated, "anyways Miku's hair gets hit and I have to cut it off before the fire reached her head. Let's just say that she would rather have burnt to death and be eaten by a squid-beaver than lose a single strand of her hair. All of a sudden I found myself between a seething Miku and a rabid squid-beaver. I was able to subdue the beaver but as you can probably tell things are still rocky between me and Miku. Well that's all I care to tell about that day."

The audience groaned again.

"If you want to know the whole story, Luka saw the whole thing. Even participating in the madness."

Everyone turned to look at Luka.

"I-I'm sorry but I'd rather not tell it's too crazy to tell, especially when the zombies get involved."

"Can't forget the giant, flying roaches," Gumi interjected.

Luka shivered.

"Or," Gumi called to the crowd, "you can all go see Miss High-and-Mighty herself."

The crowd thought about it for a moment and decided to avoid possible death by tuna. The crowd attacked Miku's tent. They tore down the door and found a note on the floor.

_To anyone it may concern:_

_I have gone on vacation for a while. I will be back when construction is done. Please don't come find me. _

_Miku =P_

The crowd turned their attention back to Gumi, who promptly flew away with her jet pack.

**A/N: What happened to Miku has finally been revealed but the events that led up to it remain muddled and snowballed. Only Luka knows the full events of what happened that day. Maybe one day she'll write a book about it. 'Till next time.**

**In other news here is what my spell checker does to the Vocaloid's names.**

**Gumi = gum**

**Miku Hatsune = mike Hatsheput**

**Gakupo Kamui = Gallup Kama**

**Rin & Len Kagamine = tin & ken gamines**

**Lily = lily**

**Kaito = Kaiser**

**Meiko = meiosis**

**Iroha Nekomura = irony neurally**

**Piko Utatane = pinko Utahan**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm finally back after my... extended holiday. I dusted off my laptop and this what I created. No animals were harmed in the making of the fanfiction. Enjoy.**

Gumi hesitated, placing her hand on Miku's door knob. _What if she doesn't want to listen? What if she attacks me on sight?_ She let out a deep breath than opened the door.

"Miku?" she called.

No answer.

"Miku," Gumi called again.

The tealette looked up from her magazine to bore holes through Gumi's head. The green-haired girl stepped back.

"Miku," Gumi suddenly found her toes extremely interesting.

"..."

"I-I'm sorry for what happened. Everyone involved is sorry for what happened and we're tired of seeing you like this. If you have it in your heart to forgive us. Everyone is in the living room but put these on first if you do. Don't worry the only one at risk for you wearing these is me," she dropped a bag on Miku's bed.

"..."

Gumi left the room without another word.

Miku looked at the bag for a moment.

**Meanwhile downstairs...**

A large screen displayed a fight between Rin and Len in the Artic. Rin threw a penguin at Len than pulled his leg out from under. Afterward she put him in a headlock and began rubbing his face into the ice.

"I give. I give," he started to whine.

In the audience, the females cheered while the men groaned. Ted and Teto collected money from the males. Rin and Len stepped out of two metal pods situated on either side of the screen.

"Who's next?" Gumi called out.

Luka and Gakupo stood up.

"Enable weapons please." Luka asked.

"Where would you like this to happen?"

Gakupo put his finger on his chin, "Where would you like to do this, Love?"

Luka face palmed, "I'm not your 'Love' and lets fight on the rim of an erupting volcano."

Gakupo cringed slightly, " Remember our bet if I win than you go out on a date with me."

"And if I win," Luka cut in, "You buy me a tuna of my choosing."

Gumi ran over to her laptop to adjust the settings while Luka and Gakupo stepped into the pods.

**On screen..**

Luka stood on one side holding a five-foot tall tuna skeleton. Gakupo stood on the other with his samurai sword. Luka charged swinging the tuna overhead. Gakupo barely blocked as a bone scratched his forehead. The samurai stepped back and swung from the left which Luka blocked easily.

"Somehow I always thought you were a better fighter than this," Luka taunted, "but I guess I was wrong."

Gakupo feinted right and swung upwards but once again Luka easily blocked it.

"Are you that desperate to get a date that you would use a cheap shot."

**In the real world...**

"Ooh." the crowd called out.

**On screen...**

A small vein swelled in Gakupo's forehead. He jumped back and tried to run her through but Luka sidestepped and swung her tuna around knocking Gakupo straight into the volcano. He let out a very unmanly scream but simulation ended before impact.

**In the real world...**

Luka stepped out victorious while Gakupo stepped out shaking, sweating and slightly orange. Kaito and Len moved to comfort him.

"I'm gonna die. I'm going to die..." he kept repeating to himself.

"Who's next" Gumi called out.

"Me."

"Who said that?" Gumi looked around.

"Me," Miku called from the top of the stairs.

"Yay, it's time for the main event." Gumi cried.

"What kind of a set up would you like?"

"Miku came down the steps than she dove at Gumi taking a clump of hair in one hand and pummeling Gumi in the face with the other. Several in the crowd stood up to stop them but Luka intervened.

"Let them work it out. This has been long over due. Someone get an ambulance on standby and someone start making up an excuse for them."

Gumi managed to escape Miku's grasp and kick her in the gut causing her keel over. At some point the crowd began cheering, one side for Miku the other for Gumi. The Miku crowd pushed her back into the fray. Gumi wiped blood from her swollen face. Miku approached with her guard up. Gumi tried to punch a few times but Miku blocked before letting loose a right hook. It caught her in the side of the face. Gumi stepped back for moment to shake it off. She returned with a punch of her catching Miku in the jaw. A tooth flew in the crowd.

Seconds later Icey called out, "I got it."

Miku glared Gumi, "I'll make you wish you had rabid weasels teleported into your skull."

Gumi simply returned the glare, spitting out blood. The green-haired girl charged, tackling Miku to the ground. Gumi sat on Miku's belly, repeatedly punching her in the face. At this point the paramedics arrived.

"Where are they?" said the first medic.

"Over there," Luka pointed at Miku and Gumi who were now in the reverse position.

"But the person on the phone said they were unconscious."

"Don't worry they will be."

"Shouldn't we stop them."

"If you wanna stop them be my guest," Meiko piped in, "otherwise stay out of it."

**Ten minutes later...**

Both girls dropped, exhausted. Gumi wiped more blood from her bleeding face and Miku popped her dislocated wrist back into place.

"I'm sorry for what happened."

"I forgive you, now who has my other tooth."

**A/N: To my readers: if you ever feel like I'm taking too long to update don't hesitate to message me, sometimes I need a bit of motivation. Cyber cookies to anyone who can where Miku's threat came from and for the record I don't own that as much as I own Vocaloid. 'Till next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: The next chapter is here so enjoy. **

"Are you sure this is safe?" Miku asked looking out the window of their plane.

"Positive," Gumi yelled from the cockpit, "whenever you're ready go ahead and jump."

Teto dove out of the plane headfirst.

**Earlier that day...**

"Alright I called you all here today to test my latest invention."

Rin, Luka, Miku, Teto and Len sat on the ground in Gumi's basement. Len raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"What is the new invention?"

"These," Gumi tossed a bundle of cloth to each person.

Luka held up the form-fitting suit, cautiously.

"Len, go change somewhere else. Everyone else can change here."

Len raised his hand again.

"Yes?"

"How come you hardly ever test your inventions on yourself?"

Everyone looked at her.

"Well... you see," Gumi scratched the back of her head, "If... something goes wrong... I'm the best person to fix it but if it makes you guys feel better I have a suit for myself," Gumi held up a green version of the suit.

"Now out," Rin pushed Len out of the room.

**Later that day...**

"Take over Hachune," Gumi handed over control of the plane. She walked to the open hatch saluted the passengers than dropped out backwards.

"You're crazy!" Miku yelled.

**Earlier that day...**

Everyone scratched and pulled at their suits.

"Don't worry people. The suits will stretch out."

"What are these things." Rin asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Can I have everyone's attention, thank you. These are anti-gravity suits."

Rin and Miku tried to rip the suits off their bodies.

"They work by creating an anti-gravity field around the suit. All you have to do is push the big red button on the front of your suit. Can anyone guess how we're going to test them?"

"Jump...ing," Teto said. Gumi simply smiled.

**Several minutes later...**

Luka and Len joined in trying to rip the suits off.

"Are you insane?" Miku yelled at Gumi.

"Crazy, yes. Insane, probably."

"You want to jump out of a plane with an invention that you don't even know will work."

"Remember you're jumping too and I never said it didn't work. I really just don't know how well they work."

Miku glared daggers at Gumi. Hachune had just finished fueling the plane.

"If you wanna take the suit off you have to jump. That's the only way I'll give you the key."

"I'm gonna die," Miku hunched over.

"When have I ever endangered your life before?" Gumi beamed

"..."

"Never mind don't answer that. Anyways if you die you can beat me up all you want."

"..."

"Everyone ready. Good. Let's go." Gumi ignored the group.

Miku whispered to Rin, "Do you think those goggles block the circulation to her head."

Rin shrugged.

**Later that day...**

Luka stood at the edge of the hatch looking down at the ground far below. She watched the plane's shadow circle around and round. Gumi had painted a huge red circle to use as a target. Luka let out a breath than jumped. Next, Rin and Len stood up. They locked fingers as they reached the edge.

"Good-bye cruel world," they sang as they jumped.

Miku looked around the empty cabin and groaned. She stood up and inched toward the hatch. She held onto the sides. _It's okay Miku just jump and push the button, when it's over you can beat Gumi to a pulp. Just remember that,_ she thought to herself. Miku took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She put her arms forward and let herself fall.

**On the ground...**

Teto, Gumi and Luka waited for the twins to land. They hit their buttons simultaneously creating a huge gravity field. They landed on their feet. The group turned their attention to the sky looking for Miku. Moments later, Luka spotted a mass of hair screaming towards Earth.

"Look there she is," Rin pointed out.

Seconds later she impacted, creating a huge plume of dirt. Miku stepped out of the crater unharmed.

"Now how do I get this suit off?" Miku yelled at Gumi.

Gumi began handing keys to the group, "There's a keyhole on the wrist. Just don't do it here unless you want to walk home naked."

"Where's my key?" Miku asked, now standing with the group.

"Uh..."

"What?"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Your suit doesn't have a keyhole."

"What?" Miku shrieked.

"It does have a key phrase though."

"Tell me. Now." Miku shook Gumi.

Gumi whispered in the frantic girl's ear.

"Gumi is the greatest person in the universe?" Miku said to herself than her suit came apart. Miku's face turned into a tomato. Gumi used this opportunity to run. The rest of the group broke into laughter.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? 'Till next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: RicanOtaku, your review inspired this chapter but is not your idea. I have a different idea for that though. I forgot to mention it last chapter but cyber cookies to monochromebutterfly for knowing where the threat came from. Enjoy.**

The twins looked on in horror as the statuette fell through the air. It hit the floor with a resounding crack before shattering. They turned to each other quite pale. Fortunately for them the other Vocaloids went out for a spa day. Rin picked up the pieces while Len ran around in circles screaming.

"We're gonna die! We're both gonna die! Luka's go..."

Rin slapped him in the face.

"What's all that screaming for?" Gumi entered the room.

The three stared at each other for what felt like hours. Gumi finally realizing what happened broke the silence.

"So... uh what color flowers do you want on your headstones?"

"You have to help us!" Rin and Len leaped on Gumi knocking her to the ground.

"You know if I help you and we don't fix this I'm in just as much trouble as you two."

The twins nodded in agreement grudgingly.

"So what do I get for helping you two fix this?"

"You get Len as a guinea pig," Rin spoke.

"Hey why am I the guinea pig? What about you?" Len fired at Rin

"Sometimes you have to sacrifice one to save the whole."

"But there's only..."

"He'll do it." Rin shook Len's head.

"Seems that we're all in agreement. So can...you two get off now... it's hard to breathe here."

Rin and Len rolled off Gumi.

"Follow me and bring the pieces." Gumi dusted herself off.

**Later in the basement...**

"First things first, how did you two manage to break Luka's family heirloom. It has an internal structure made of forged steel and it was bolted to the ground."

"I don't know. We we're playing tag and Len here knocked it over," Rin acted innocent.

"Hey you were the one who 'tagged' by throwing me at it." Len retorted.

They started to squabble.

"Stop it. Were in this together now."

Ignored.

"Come on," Gumi tapped her foot as they continued to squabble.

Ignored.

"We need to fix this before Luka gets back here."

Ignored.

"Look Luka!" Gumi pointed dramatically.

The stopped and started grovelling in that direction.

"Now if you two could turn your attention over here for a moment."

They turned slightly red when they noticed Gumi's trick.

"This is how we are going to fix this. Gumi held up a small black box. It can imitate the five senses but in order for that to work everyone has to see it flash. I've programmed the dimensions of the statuette in anticipation of this day but we need a way for everyone to see the flash and not notice. Anyone have any ideas?"

Len raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"What about a camera?"

**Later that day...**

"Ah, my eyes." Kaito yelled.

"One down and a bunch to go." Rin said into her headset.

"Tuna in the cooler," Len said on the other end.

Rin ran down the hall and into the kitchen. She slid on the ground snapping pictures of Gakupo, Meiko, Lily and Yuki. Luka opened the refrigerator blocking her eyes. Rin tossed the camera to Len who stood against the counter. He caught the strap and snapped the shot catching Luka when she shut the door.

"Hooked," Len said into his headset.

"Crowd on the tube," Gumi said from the other end.

Len and Rin ran out the kitchen leaving several Vocaloids scratching their heads at their behavior. In the living room the Piko, Ryuto, Haku, and Neru sat on the couch watching TV.

"Hey would you mind being taking a picture with us." Rin asked the group.

The didn't notice her so Rin stood by the TV and snapped a picture. The group cringed at the flash.

"Anomaly on the lawn. Anomaly on the lawn." Gumi shouted through the headset.

"We're on it." Rin dragged Len down the hall and out the back door. Miki napped peacefully in a hammock.

"The mark is napping," Rin called out. She passed the camera to Len who crept toward the sleeper. Thumb over the flash, he carefully pushed Miki on her back.

"Wake up Miki, time to wake up," he said into her ear.

She flipped over.

"Miki," he tried again.

She rubbed her eyes than rolled on her belly. Rin snapped, she stomped over to Miki side and grabbed her shirt.

"Stop," Len yelled but he was too late. Miki blasted the girl away and than turned around again. Rin flew through the air like a rag doll.

"I told you to stop."

"And how did you know this would happen?" Rin fired back.

"Because she did the same thing to me the other day."

"Hey idiots, I can't keep everyone distracted all day." Gumi yelled at the pair through the headset.

"We're working on it but Miki won't wake up," Len responded.

"Try a cherry. Miki is never far from them."

They looked around and sure enough, on a stool next the hammock sat a bowl of cherries. Len picked one up and held it near Miki's nose. No reaction. He ate it instead. Miki bolted upright. Len quickly snapped the picture and ran for his life.

"Toss the camera," Rin shouted. Len threw it overhand than continued to run for his life. Rin ran to the safety of the house and the site of their accident.

"Here it is," Rin held up the camera victoriously.

"Good now give it here so we can put this whole thing behind... where's Len?"

"I think Miki got him," Rin tapped on her chin.

"He ate the cherry didn't he?"

"Yup."

"Anyways," She snapped a shot of herself than Rin. Gumi took the camera removed the flash. She fiddled with several buttons than placed it on the stand where it promptly morphed into the statuette.

Both girls let out a sigh of relief.

**A/N: I think I want to start a new story one of these days but what should it be any ideas. 'Till next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long I got sidetracked by other stuff. Enjoy.**

Miku, Miki, Meiko and Kaito sat on the couch crying. Each armed with a serving spoon they shared a tub of Kaito's limited edition Belgian chocolate ice cream.

"I'm back," Gumi called. She carried several bags of vegetables.

An aura of depression filled the room, colors in the room seemed dingier

"What happened in here? It's like something sucked the life out of you guys."

At that moment a gray haired girl with cracked goggles popped her head over the arm of the couch.

"GUMA!" Gumi shouted as tossed the groceries aside and dove over the couch.

"Sto..." Guma tried say but Gumi already tackled her to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me you coming?"

"I..."

"Come on I have something to show you?"

Guma shot the others a 'save me' glance as Gumi dragged her away.

**Several bandages later...**

"Here put these on. You can change behind that curtain if you want." Gumi tossed Guma an anti-gravity suit.

"Are you sure about this?" Guma hesitated.

"Just put it on." Gumi said as she pulled a mating green suit.

"What are we going to..."

"We're gonna fly. Do you have that suit yet?"

No response. After changing, Gumi violently pulled back the curtain to see Guma cowering near the wall.

"Come on let's go outside. Gumi grabbed Guma by the arm to pull her and grabbed a backpack on the way out. Outside Len waited nervously, he wore a yellow anti-gravity suit.

"Can we get this over with now?" he asked impatiently.

Gumi let go of Guma who now suffered from grass cuts.

"Here put these on." Gumi tossed both Guma and Len a pair of boots, "Whenever your ready tap your heels together."

Len and Gumi took flight first leaving a terrified Guma on the ground.

"I can't do this," Guma assumed the fetal position.

"Do I have to drag you everywhere? All you ever do is mope and complain that you can't do anything."

Guma groaned in response.

Gumi landed near the gray girl wielding a pointy stick.

"I going to make you move yourself," Gumi kneeled down than began poking the girl with the stick. First in the arm than the chest and finally the cheek.

"Stop it," Guma whispered.

Meanwhile in the air, Len tried and eventually failed to hold back his snickering.

"Come on you're not moving."

"Stop it."

"Come on let's play tag," Gumi offered.

Guma groaned before standing.

"You're it, Guma," Gumi took off.

"What... wait..."

Len and Gumi flew in opposite directions but Guma chose to chase Gumi. When the gap began to close Gumi's boots began to conk out. She activated her suit just before barreling through a small house and rolling across a grassy area. Guma and Len flew to Gumi side, where she sat up dazed.

"I see two Lens,"

"Are you okay," Len started to shake Gumi.

"Stop it she's turning green...er." Guma shouted.

"Look she's coming around."

Gumi's lower lip quivered but Len noticed too late, she threw up in his lap.

"How do feel?" Guma asked.

"Better," Gumi heaved.

"That's better that I feel," Guma once again assumed the fetal position.

Len thought to himself. _Why is this suit so absorbent._

**A/N: Since this on is kinda short I will try to post another chapter before dawn. 'Till next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Yay, I made it before dawn and double yay I already have two more ideas. I forgot to mention it last chapter but Guma is Gumi's Voyakiloid if you didn't know and I apologize in advanced if you are a Gakupo fan. Enjoy.**

"LENNNNN!" Gumi yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What?" he asked from ten feet away.

"Oh- I thought you were in your room."

Len lifted his banana to peel it but Gumi suddenly whipped out a tazer-like device and zapped the banana.

"Ah... What was that for!" Len yelled.

"Just watch."

They both stared intently at the banana than it mutated much the one would grow a second head. Len turned to face Gumi with a look of horror.

"Oops," Gumi tapped the device on her palm than zapped it again. The fruit began to glow brightly than promptly flipped inside out. Len horrified face intensified.

"Could I have a few minutes with the banana?" Len whispered.

"Sure, sorry if I scarred you for life."

**Later that day...**

"Dearly beloved, we've gathered here today to honor the memory of Banana." Kaito spoke solemnly. Len stepped up to the impromptu podium.

"I didn't know him very but I will never forget the time we spent together..." he began to cry.

Kaito and Gakupo lowered the "coffin" into the hole where several other Vocaloids and Neru began to throw flowers on the coffin. After a quick and somewhat ungraceful burial, i.e. Len diving into the hole crying that he wanted to be buried with the banana. The funeral ended and everyone returned to their lives.

**Next day...**

Rin lazily leaned back in a hammock when Gumi appeared next to her. Rin held an orange in her hand when ZAP.

"Hey I was going to eat that." She sat up in anger.

"Shh.." Gumi motioned to the orange. It glowed for a moment than it exploded sending bits of orange everywhere. Both girls stared at Rin's hand speechless.

Rin finally broke the silence, "I think I almost died and you almost killed me," she started to freak out. Gumi began to back out of the room really slowly.

"Come back here. I'm not done with you yet." Rin yelled. Gumi started running.

**Next day...**

Gumi sat at the breakfast table with a steak on her eye. She looked up at Luka who just sat down with a can of tuna and a loaf of bread. She laid out two pieces of bread on a plate than picked up the can.

"Hey Luka," Gumi mumbled.

"Yes, Gumi?"

"Want to try something new?" Gumi adjust a bag of frozen carrots to use as a pillow for her cheek.

"What is it?"

Gumi laid her device on the table. Luka picked it up cautiously.

"What is it?" Luka treated the device like toxic waste.

"It's supposed to extract the essence out of food but so far it's mutated and flipped a banana inside out and blew up an orange. See if you have any luck with it."

Luka pointed the device at her tuna and pressed the single red button. An electric shock jolted the tuna can fluid began to ooze out of the can where it reformed on the bread as tuna.

Gumi looked on in awe.

"IT WORKED!" she yelled, "Ow, ow, ow," Gumi gripped her cheek.

"What worked?" Gakupo took the seat next to Luka.

"This..." Luka looked at Gumi.

"Essence extractor," Gumi filled in.

"Extractor?" Gakupo grabbed the device from Luka. He fumbled with the device and dropped it on the table. The extractor zapped Gakupo. Luka and Gumi could only watch as Gakupo's body flipped inside out. _Due to the graphic nature, this description has been omitted._ Luka screamed causing everyone in the house to gather in the kitchen.

"I'll fix this." Gumi let her head fall onto frozen carrots.

**A/N: No fruits were harmed in making of this chapter and I promise Gumi will put Gakupo the right side out again and a question for my readers, what is your favorite Gumi song ?**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm glad you liked the last chapter Otaku4life. I had lots of fun writing this chapter, it was originally only 300 words but I was able to extend it to its current length. Enjoy.**

8:00 AM, Gumi slept in her bed, curled up in a mix of orange and carrot-patterned blankets when Piko entered the room at Hiyama's request.

"Time to wake up," he nudged the sleeping Gumi. She groaned and turned the other way in response.

Piko went to the curtain and ripped it open causing searing rays of light to enter Gumi's eyes. Her pupils attempted to compensate but couldn't shrink fast enough, she reached out to her side table and turned a knob to tint the windows. Piko groaned.

"Wake up you have a doctor's appointment today."

Gumi responded by flipping on her belly.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled.

"Wake up," he yelled in her ear.

"Agh..."Gumi punched her headboard activating several noise-canceling speakers hidden in the walls. No longer able to hear himself speak he ripped off Gumi's blankets but quickly regretted it as she currently slept in her underwear. Piko did all he could keep his composure. Gumi countered his move by slapping the mattress twice, the ceiling opened up and dropped several blankets on the bed. The shota sweat dropped. He ripped off the blankets again but Gumi hit the knob on her side table. Piko didn't notice it at first but heat began to emanate from Gumi's mattress.

He nudged her with his tail but Gumi only flipped on her back. Piko decide to sit on Gumi. She greeted his unwelcome weight by flailing her arms and legs. The motion activated two mechanical arms hidden in the walls. The first, shaped like a hand, grabbed Piko by the back off his shirt and carried him to the door. The second, shaped like a boot, kicked Piko out of Gumi's room and slammed the door behind him.

"Did you wake her?" Hiyama asked.

"No," Piko rubbed his backside.

Hiyama adjusted his glasses, puffed out his chest and marched through Gumi's door. Several seconds later he ran out covered with scorch marks.

"She really doesn't want to get up," He slid door Gumi's door.

"What's going on?" Sonika looked worried.

"We tried to wake up Gumi for her doctor appointment but her room beat us." Piko replied.

"When did you get here?" Hiyama asked.

Sonika put a finger to her lip. "A few hours ago. I kinda said some stuff about Miriam and Prima and I didn't know they were behind me than they kicked me out. So I came here."

"So you came all the way from Europe to here because you got kicked out of the house." Piko sweat dropped.

"I thought it would be a good time to see you guys. Anyways try this," she pulled a hand grenade out from seemingly nowhere.

"How did you get this through customs?" Hiyama scratched his head.

"Now that I think about it I really don't know," she responded.

"We only want to wake her up not kill her."

"Oh don't worry it's a pepper grenade."

Piko grabbed the grenade and pulled the pin. He opened Gumi's door and tossed it in. Moments later Gumi shuffled out of her room grenade in hand.

"Hey Sonika," she said still groggy, "did somebody drop this?" she handed it to a rather annoyed Piko than walked down the hall to the bathroom. After a second of silence he realized what Gumi handed him than boom.

**Later that day...**

Piko, Hiyama and Sonika sat on the couch, eyes bloodshot and skin burning. The channel surfed like zombies.

"Hey everyone," Gumi boomed taking a seat next to Sonika, "Why is everyone so quiet?"

The group turned to face her, each with a wicked evil eye.

"I'm sorry about my room but its your guys fault about the grenade," she stood and started to back out of the living room.

**A/N: Are you tired of being woken up when you don't want to. Do you just want to get a few extra hours of sleep. When locks fail the Anti Sleep Intruder Defense System will keep you snoozing. Also know as the ASIDS you can now take care of problems ranging from the sun to intruders. This incredible system can be yours for only three payments of $199.99 but wait call in the next five minutes and receive a free Essence Extractor for those times when you just can't seem to open a can or peel a fruit.**

**Warning Nakajima Incorporated is not responsible for any injuries or deaths caused by its products.**

**'Till next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Come one, come all it's time for the Vocaloid Dinner Spectacular. This was a bit of toughie with 19 Vocaloids and 3 Utauloids but I think I managed it. I've used a western restaurant for because I know them best. Enjoy.**

To say the restaurant staff panicked when they saw the Vocaloids walking toward their building would be a gross understatement.

"They're back. Quick lock the doors and shut off the lights," a hostess yelled at a waiter.

"Too late," a different waiter yelled as Rin and Len kicked open the doors.

A waitress hid behind the front desk in the fetal position mumbling to herself, "Not again, not again, not again."

"Welcome," the host put on his best fake smile. He looked over the group who all wore their "Love is War" outfits, "How many?"

"Table for twenty," Luka said to the host.

"Right this way," a bead of sweat formed at his brow as he led the group to the back of the restaurant. The staff pushed four tables together for the group. Down one side sat Neru, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Sonika, Meiko, Kaito, Iroha, and Miku. Down the other side sat Haku, Rin, Len, Miki, Ryuto, Yuki, Lily, Hiyama and Teto.

"These two will be your waiters." the host scurried away with the grace of a wood chipper.

The waitress pushed her male coworker forward.

"Can... I take your drink order?"

"Iced tea and water for everyone, please." Luka answered.

"And a round of your strongest alcohol," Meiko shouted.

"Not again," someone screamed in the background.

"I'd like some warm milk in a bowl," Iroha adjusted her helmet.

"I'll get that right out to you guys. Do you need time to look over the menu?"

Luka looked around the table, "Just give us some of everything and we'll split it," She answered.

"Okay, I'll be back with the drinks," The waiter turned around and made a face at the waitress.

"We're gonna get so wasted tonight. Isn't that right Haku?" Meiko shouted down the table. Haku responded with a very unenthusiastic fist pump. Ryuto and Yuki excitedly beat their forks on the table. Piko took to making weird faces at Iroha making Miku and Teto laugh. Luka and Gakupo laid their napkins on their laps. Sonika attempted to talk to Kaito but Meiko cut them off. Rin and Len laid out the rules for them to have a eating contest with Neru. Gumi began wrapping several red ribbons around her hands which caught the attention of Miki.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Gumi tried to play innocent.

"I know..."

"You know what..." Gumi became visibly nervous.

"That those ribbons were made from my hair." Miki shouted as she held out strand of hair that had been clipped.

"Oh."

Gumi and Miki had a stare down.

"Alright, warm milk, our "strongest" alcohol and water and iced tea for everyone else." The waitress intervened. Iroha's eyes sparkled when the waitress put down her warm milk. She lapped it up greedily. Meiko prepared several glasses of absinthe than slid one down to Haku and Lily.

"One for me too." Luka said from down the table.

Haku and Meiko downed theirs in one go but Lily looked at hers.

"Doesn't this stuff make people hallucinate?"

"That's only a myth." Meiko urged her on.

Luka and Lily only sipped their alcohol. Yuki and Ryuto looked at their iced teas suspiciously.

"What is this?" Yuki poked her cup.

"Try it," Sonika told her.

The two kids tried it together both having a similar reaction.

"Ew," they said in unison before downing their glasses of water. Sonika held back a giggle.

"You're supposed to put sugar in it first," Miki demonstrated to them. Ryuto and Yuki made a face at Sonika before mimicking Miki. Gumi sat staring at her iced tea, she held out her hand. The ribbon wrapped around it in intricate patterns. Suddenly the glass began to hover and Gumi fist pumped with her free hand.

"I can do that too," Miki spat across the table. She levitated her cup and several sugar packets. Gumi did the same. They each tore open the packets and poured them into their respective cup.

"Is that all you can do?" Miki shot at Gumi

Just than the food came, "Alright we have some of everything," the waiter said. Several other waiters and waitresses brought out platters of food. A waitress passed each person a plate.

"Dig in, everyone," Luka said as she hung her hat on her chair. Gumi and Miki piled their plates the fastest with Rin, Len and Neru right behind. Sonika and Lily helped serve Yuki and Ryuto. Hiyama, Teto and Miku helped themselves to whatever they could reach. Meiko snatched everything Kaito tried to put on his plate. With Iroha distracted by her milk, Piko took double servings. Haku simply nursed her second round of absinthe than passed out. Luka fought tooth and nail with Neru for food and Gakupo watched in terror as his love's grace and beauty went out the window.

"Hey Rin, look." Len said as he balanced a slice of banana on a toothpick. Rin slashed through the toothpick with her steak knife. He looked around and picked up a fork to catch Rin's knife.

"En garde," Rin said to her twin and began to fight, everyone else continued to eat.

"Agh..."Gakupo screamed. Everyone looked to see a fork in Gakupo's hand courtesy of a ravenous Luka. Hiyama stood up and grabbed Ryuto and Yuki under each arm than ran out the front door.

"I'm sorry I'll get them takeout." he yelled.

Neru seeing this opportunity, pulled her katana from her hair and ran across the table at Miku but she countered with a spoon. A slice of chocolate cherry cake sat dead center of Gumi and Miki, they both stared at it. Each began to pull at the cake but it didn't budge. They pulled harder. The air began to grow heavy. Sonika excused herself to the restroom. Iroha and Piko cheered on Miki while Lily and Kaito cheered on Gumi. Meiko, now on her fourth round of absinthe stood with one foot the table singing incoherently. Rin and Len now fought in the rafters, Miku and Neru now fought on the front desk.

Gumi and Miki continued to fight over the cake neither side gaining or receding. Iroha decided to try to tip the tables and she pulled Piko into her scheme but Lily and Kaito saw through the plan and blocked them. Now the building itself began to lurch and warp. The waiters began evacuating the patrons. The Vocaloids left next, well everyone but Gumi, Miku and Teto who continued to eat despite the circumstances.

"It's mine." Gumi said.

"Mine," Miki roared.

**Outside...**

"This is Ted Kasane reporting. Mysterious forces threaten to destroy several buildings. Some say it started with a chocolate cake. Here's our expert Dell Honne."

"Thank you Ted, we have identified these 'mysterious' energies to belong to one Miki Furukawa. Everyone is advised to stay away from the area until further notice."

**Inside...**

"Let go!" Gumi and Miki yelled at each other. The building began to crumble around them. The cherry chocolate cake still sat in the middle unmoving. Gumi's ribbons began to deteriorate her grip on the cake loosened. She focused harder than the ribbons caught fire. Gumi ran out and rolled on the grass, while Miki sat down to a piece of cake. The building completely fell to ruin and Teto finally came up for air.

"Whoa, what happened?"

**On the other side of town...**

"Isn't this so much better?" Hiyama asked the two kids, "Away from all our crazy roommates."

Ryuto and Yuki nodded in unison and Hiyama looked out the window of the fast food restaurant to see several helicopters fly over head.

**A/N: MeandMyReflection the reason why I asked my question is because I'm on a hunt for new Vocaloid music so if anyone knows any good obscure ones let me know and my favorite Gumi song is Comet.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello I'm back again. I think I've been watching too much Gintama but here goes chapter 26. Enjoy.**

Sweet Ann and Prima stood at the front door of a house. Prima knocked while Sweet Ann crossed her arms.

"What are they doing in there?" Prima asked, "We called when we arrived."

"Who the..." Neru tossed open the door, "what do you two want?"

"We..." Sweet Ann started but Neru slammed the door shut.

"What do we do now? As long as Neru is in there. We'll never get anywhere."

"Call them again. Someone is bound to answer." Sweet Ann replied.

After several minutes of calling with no answer Prima let out a sigh, "No one is answering."

"Great, fifteen phones and no one picks up. Just great." Sweet Ann tossed up her arms.

**In the Vocaloid house...**

"Are those real?"

SeeU's ears twitched.

"They are." Gumi said surprised.

"Um... Could you stop looking at me like that?" SeeU asked.

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought."

Luka pulled Gumi aside.

"Are you going to do this every time she visits?"

"I'm sorry but I just can't help myself. Those ears just..."

Luka sighed than left to her room. Gumi returned to staring at SeeU,

"Want to see something cool?" Gumi asked.

"No, its fine," she suddenly remembered a certain extra-dimensional monster.

"Come on. It'll be fine," Gumi grabbed the other girl's wrist and dragged her to the basement AKA Gumi's workshop.

The pair found the basement door wide open.

"Who's in here," Gumi yelled wielding SeeU like a bat.

"Could you put me down... Please?" the cat girl pleaded.

"Not until I know who been messing with my stuff."

Gumo poked his head up from behind a workbench, "you called."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Well I was bored so I thought since you have a knack for inventing stuff maybe I do too. I came down here and started messing around with stuff and..."

"And what?" she raised SeeU threateningly.

"I built this." he held up a silver gauntlet.

"Don't tell me you used the last of my meteorite metal?"

"Is that what that was?"

Gumi facepalmed with her free hand.

"Hello, you're still using me as a weapon. Can you put me down now?." SeeU pleaded but no one listened.

"What does it do?" Gumi asked.

"It's a strength glove," he yelled in an over dramatic fashion.

"Let's play a little game. I think you'll remember it from when we were young," Gumi put down SeeU and reached into her shirt."

"You're not serious are you?" Gumo started to blush.

"The only way to stop the game is to play the game," Gumi pulled out her bra and put it on her head like a pair of goggles.

"Don't do it Gumi," Gumo put on the glove and grabbed the nearest object which happened to be a flyswatter.

"What's going on here?" SeeU tried to absorb the situation. Gumi ran out of the basement with Gumo in hot pursuit.

**Meanwhile...**

Prima and Sweet Ann knocked on the door for the fourth time.

"What do you people want now?" Neru yelled through the door before answering.

"We..."

"Haku!" Neru yelled, "come deal with these two."

Soon an albino replaced the blonde.

"Urk." Haku let out a stale burp.

The pair covered their noses.

"Is Sonika here?" Prima asked.

Haku leaned against the door for support, "Uh... So..ni..ka."

"Green hair, can never make up her mind."

"Oh," Haku nodded, "Over there." she pointed to a house down the street.

"I thought you got the right address," Ann socked Prima's shoulder.

"I did look," she held out a piece of paper.

**Back at the Vocaloid house...**

"You'll never catch me," Gumi dove through a window.

On the couch Len, Piko and Gakupo suffered severe nose bleeds.

"Get back here and I won't hurt you," Gumo yelled right before punching a hole through the living room wall.

Sweet Ann and Prima arrived at the Vocaloid house just in time to see Gumi run past with a bra on her head.

"Do these guys have any shame." Ann shook her head.

"Look," Prima pointed at Gumo running after her.

Ann did her best to ignore them and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Kaito answered wearing only his scarf.

Awkward silence filled the air. Prima pulled the door shut than knocked again to get a less than happy Luka.

"Would you two like to come in?" Luka asked.

The pair gave each other a look than replied, "No thanks, we're just here to pick up Sonika."

"Are you sure?"

"Just tell her come out here."

"Okay but it might take some time, Sonika is at therapy right now."

"Why is she seeing a therapist?" Ann folded her arms.

"It happened at our last outing. Let's just say that it's very scary to be on the toilet while a building is collapsing on top of you."

"What did you guys do?" Prima sounded afraid of the answer.

"The usual," Meiko came to the door, "Had a few a drinks, a few fights that sort of thing. Oh and Miki..."

"Just stop there," Ann said, "If that's the case we'll be waiting in that new hotel near the Utau complex. Just tell her to go there."

"You could stay with us if you want." Luka said to the pair.

"No thanks." Prima responded. As if to punctuate her point Gumi and Gumo ran by again only this time Gumo wielded a beach umbrella.

"Get that thing off your head, right now."

"Never. From now on I'm free." Gumi yelled.

Sweet Ann, Prima and Luka shook there heads simultaneously.

"OK, I guess I see your point." Luka hung her head.

"Wait, I guess we could spend one night here." Prima sounded guilty. She received an elbow from Ann. Luka instantly perked up.

"Great, let me show you to your rooms," Luka practically dragged them inside.

"I finally have you." Gumo shouted as he cornered Gumi.

"Distraction," Gumi yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Where?" he looked around giving Gumi her opening she ran and drop kicked Gumo in the chest.

"Yay, I win." she made a triumphant pose on Gumo's body. Gumi took his strength glove as a trophy.

**A/N: What is Luka plotting and why did Gumi take off her bra? All this and more in the next installment of Gumi, Inventor Extraordinaire... maybe.**

**Gumi's little game came from a picture that I saw while looking for Gumo songs. **

**I'd like to take this time thank you all for not just reading my story but also for all the reviews, for sharing your ideas and putting up with my random updates. Thank you all. 'Till next time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Here's an April Fools chapter for the April fool herself. This one one goes out to Teto Kasane. Enjoy.**

In the yard Ryuto and Gumi played in the dirt. Ryuto tried to build a castle and Gumi rolled in the dirt.

"Gum-Gum?"

"What is it?" Gumi asked.

"What's that?" Ryuto pointed at a pink blur in the sky.

"Just a delivery," she shrugged.

The pink blur crash landed next to them, the impact sent Ryuto rolling away.

"Delivery from Kasane Express," Teto handed a clipboard to Gumi, "Sign here. Good. This is yours," she handed over a long tube.

"What is it?" Ryuto climbed to his feet.

"I don't know but it's from Defoko," she popped of the lid and let the contents fall on the grass. Fear gripped the small boy at the sound of that name.

**Several months earlier...**

"GODZILLA!" Defoko screamed shortly before chasing after Ryuto with her RPG.

**Present...**

The green child picked up a large piece of paper. He looked at it than scrunched his eyebrows. Gumi snatched it and read the attached note.

_Dear Gumi,_

_ Teto has declared prank war and I intend to win. Please build ten on the following and bring them to me at the Utau complex. You will receive the usual payment but if you complete it before sun down your payment will be double._

_-Defoko_

_P.S.-A second delivery will arrive shortly to help you._

The pair watched the sky for the next delivery.

"Over there." Ryuto pointed.

The screaming blur barreled toward them and the subsequent impact sent Ryuto rolling away again. Ted held two people, one under each arm, "Delivery from Kasane Express," he smiled brightly. The two people, Gumo and Dell, continued to scream after Ted put them down.

"Please sign here and they are all yours." he handed Gumi a clipboard, "Thank you and now I'm off," he flew away with a sonic boom.

"So you two are the help," Gumi face palmed.

Dell and Gumo continued to scream. The green pair stared the screamers until they stopped for several minutes.

"Finally." Gumi groaned. Gumo brushed himself off and Dell lit a cigarette.

"Yeah, we're the help," Dell spat, "Defoko threatened to blow up our homes if we didn't."

"Gumi!" Gumo ran to hug his sister but she punched him in the gut.

"Why..?" he heaved.

"You left... again and," she kicked his shin, "you never answer you phone."

Dell interrupted, "As much as I like to see Gumo in pain, I also like to see my house in one piece so can we get this over with?" he took a long drag on his cigarette.

"This way gentlemen." Gumi began walking away, completely forgetting about Gumo. Ryuto fearing for his safety, decided to play with Yuki.

**Utau complex...**

Teto dove out of a top floor window just as it exploded.

"Teto!" Ritsu yelled. She tampered with his dresses so they would disintegrate on contact and in a fit of rage Ritsu destroyed the floor.

"One more for me," Teto said into her headset.

"Listen and learn." Defoko responded. She snuck into the communal kitchen and swapped Ruko 's black coffee for black tea. Ruko and Rook entered the room. Rook dug into the cupboards and Ruko filled her mug. She took a swig, "Who messed with my coffee? Rook time to ride." She twisted Rook arm until he changed. "We will make them pay," murder filled the normally docile girl's eyes. She sat on Rook's back. He sniffed the coffee pot and ran out to the lobby.

"One for me," Defoko said into her headset. Several minutes later screams broke out in the Shion apartment. Nigaito tried to hold back a rabid Ruko with a stirring spoon.

"I swear I don't know what you're talking about."

**Outside...**

Gumi, Gumo and Dell stood outside the complex with a small red wagon in tow.

"We're here," Gumi said into the intercom. Defoko met them at the door.

"Here they are. Can I leave now?" Dell said exhaling smoke.

"You are released," Defoko replied, "and as promised you will receive double payment. Two figures will be waiting for you when you return home." she said to Gumi. Gumo pulled the cover off their wagon to reveal several warheads. Defoko's eyes glittered at the sight. She produced her RPG from seemingly nowhere and loaded it with a warhead. She aimed at Dell.

"What are you..."

He froze. Gumi tapped him.

"Frozen solid."

"Leave me," Defoko told the Poids, "Come out, come out, wherever you are," she sang into the headset. Overhead Teto, turned into a dive. Defoko shot an ice grenade. Teto turned into an icicle and hit the ground. Defoko walked toward it but frozen in the ice Ted stuck out his tongue. From behind, the real Teto threw a grenade at Defoko. She had just enough time to curse.

"I win," Teto struck a pose.

**A/N: So I'm working on a whole new story. I'm trying to make it a bit more serious than my past but knowing myself it will still have my particular brand of humor sprinkled throughout. 'Till next time.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: It's been a while since I've written for this story but here's a new chapter. This one came to after reading the Welcome to the NHK manga which I love quite a bit. Special announcement – The first person to spot the double reference in this chapter will get a oneshot request. Enjoy. **

**P.S. I don't own anything.**

"Who did this?" Gumi yelled at the top of her lungs.

Her prized special edition figure lie in pieces on her dresser. Her anger filled the room like sludge. People outside her door probably would have felt the tension, in fact several did. These people decided to leave the house on errands. Gumi threw open her closet to and picked up a large cannon device. At four feet long and a barrel about a foot wide. Sunlight reflected off its shiny black finish and the acronym N.E.E.T. painted in white. Gumi ran out her bedroom nearly kicking down the door. She busted down the first door in sight the Kagamine bedroom.

The twins currently enjoyed a rather intense gaming session. On the screen a caped boxer in red fought a jacketed martial artist in green.

Len hammered his controller shouting, "Punch! Punch! Punch!"

Rin mashed her controller trying to break the combo, but both dropped their controllers when Gumi kicked down their door.

"Who did it?" she yelled.

Rin panicked and blurted the first sentence she could put together, "Whatever happened it's Len's fault."

"What," Len's face twisted into fear. He jumped on his sister causing them both to fumble onto the ground. Gumi pointed her cannon at the pair she twisted a small dial on the side. For the brief moment that Rin and Len looked up they both cursed before bright light filled the room.

Gumi left the room ran out of the room to her next target. Neru sat on the old worn couch texting whoever it is she texts when an orange raging ball of fury flew into the room.

"Was it you?" the green haired girl pointed her cannon at the girl menacingly.

"If it this is about your figure," Neru didn't even lift her head, "it wasn't me unfortunately. I know who did it but just to see you squirm I'm not telling you."

Unfortunately for her she didn't see Gumi's vicious smile forming. She turned the knob on her cannon and fired. Once again light filled the room and Gumi fled. In the connecting hallway Gumi checked her weapon.

"One more charge," she said to herself. To change the pace a bit she knocked on the door of the next target.

"Come in," a person answered from the other side.

Gumi turned the knob and felt like she entered another world. Mahogany bookshelves filled the far filled wall from floor to ceiling. Books of all shapes, colors and thicknesses sat on said shelve. On the left side, a king sized bed complete with drapes; to either side sat two large dressers. On the right side, Luka sat in a huge wooden armchair trimmed in gold. To complete the scene, in the center of the room Tako Luka waded around in a circular fountain.

"Sit down," Luka motioned to a seat in front of her, "and leave that monster at the door."

Gumi complied. She set down her cannon and joined Luka. Gumi nearly sank into her seat.

"What is all your about?"

"Well someone broke my one of my figures. You wouldn't happen to know who it was?"

"I do and I'll tell you but only because I want vengeance. It was Kaito and Gakupo. I will leave in your hands. Do not show them mercy." Luka wore a pretty wicked look that fit her almost too well.

"Just curious but what did they do to you?"

Luka got up to lock her bedroom door, heavy blush filled her cheeks, "I found my underwear for sale on the internet and I traced it back to Kaito and Gakupo. I don't know what they were doing in your room but that is what happened to me."

A shiver ran down Gumi's back, "Where are they now?"

"Shopping but they will be back soon."

**Later on that evening...**

Rin and Len took turns fighting online destroying all comers. Most couldn't even move before being caught in a flurry of attacks. Both looked at the screen with bloodshot eyes. Earlier they covered the windows with tinfoil and moved their furniture to block the door. From the outside a person would be able to make out a faint chanting of "Who's next? Who's next?"

Neru barricaded herself in the kitchen pantry. She made herself a tinfoil hat and smashed her phone against the wall in screaming fit of fear. Neru currently sat in pantry in the fetal position holding a fork.

Gakupo sat in the kitchen peeling an eggplant while his friend Kaito retold the story of their latest foray. Gumi quietly let herself into the kitchen, cannon in hand and a fresh load of charges. She turned the knob to a hidden setting which required a combination of turns to achieve. _Alien Abduction_. Their fates sealed she fired the weapon filling the room with bright light. When the light cleared both men let out incredibly feminine screams. Gumi could have sworn she heard Luka laughing but she dropped the thought.

"Try not to wet yourselves. You two as well as the others will be back to normal in about a week." Gumi flashed a smile. Upstairs Luka struggled to contain herself. She laughed so hard so suffered a choking fit. For the following week Kaito and Gakupo screamed so much Gumi went through every type of earplug and eventually made her own.

**A/N: What did you all think? Spot the references? Want to see more in the near future? 'Till next time.**


End file.
